Innamorare
by KymberlyBlack
Summary: Magdalen is an average New Yorker, she had no idea there was another world beyond the one she witnessed everyday. That is, until it attacks her one night. Now she is under the care of BPRD. Repost from a long time ago!
1. Chapter 1

**If you've been with me for a long time, you might remember this story. I found it and dusted it off. Let me know if you want more or it should go back on the shelf.**

I was walking through the park, checking my facebook when something heavy hit my back. I fell hard, skinning my hands and sending my phone skidding across the paved path.

"What the hell?" I mumbled as I got to my feet. At first I thought a runner had collided with me. It happens sometimes at night if you're not paying attention. But when I looked around, I couldn't see anything.

I felt my heart rate increase. I had taken this path hundreds of times, and it never felt like this. I looked around desperately for my phone, but was unable to find it. I heard footsteps and hushed voices. My fight or flight kicked in and I ran.

I realized about 300 feet away that I was horribly out of shape. Breathing heavy and feeling beyond stupid, I slowed down and walked. I was almost out of the park, just a short trip through some apple trees and I would be on the street and almost home.

I was half way through the trees when something dropped down on top of my head.

"Owe! Jeez what is it with today?!"

I looked down and saw an apple a few feet away. I hauled off and kicked it. That's when I heard it. A growl that made all the hairs on my body stand on end. I turned around slowly, praying it was something little and not a rabid dog. Or person.

It was worse, so much worse. The first thing that registered was the sheer size of...It. I was 5'9, tall for a girl and carrying about 20 extra pounds. I was the real average American, but this thing. It had to be over seven feet tall. And muscular. With wings...and gray skin?

I ran. It was all that I could think to do. My messenger bag bounced as I put everything I had into the run. I knew I shouldn't, but I craned my head back to see where it was. It wasn't behind me, so I looked up.

Nothing. My side and legs were burning, and I swore to myself that if I lived through this, I would join a gym. I saw the street lights and felt a rush of relief. It was short lived. A strange 'thump, thump, thump' could be heard overhead. I looked up just as it swooped down. I felt something dig into my back as I was lifted off the ground.

I screamed bloody murder, both from pain and fear. I began struggling, seeing the ground moving further away.

"Hold still, unless you wish me to drop you."

I struggled harder. It tightened it's grip, which made pain shoot through my back and a scream tear through lips.

"Easy child. I do no wish to harm you."

It's voice was deep, and carried easily over the wind. What the fuck was happening? We were going back towards the heart of the park.

"Please! Let me go!"

"I..."

It didn't get a chance to finish. Something slammed into us, and it lost it's grip on me. I screamed as I plummeted to the ground. Twenty feet may not seem like a long distance to fall, but it hurt like hell. I slammed into the ground hard, getting a mouth full of dirt and blood.

I groaned and stumbled to my feet. My ankle hurt, but not enough to be broken. I spit out the blood and fished around in my bag for my Ipad. Maybe I could use Skype to make a video call. If it wasn't broken that is.

I heard growling again and moved just as two big things slammed into the ground.

"Run Magdalen!"

My mouth dropped. The thing knew my name? It looked up at me, and I was shocked to see it had a human looking face. Gray skin, but still human looking. I was frozen to the spot.

What the fuck is going on?

"Come here woman."

This was from the second thing.

"Do not test my patience, pathetic woman"

I watched as he slammed the other thing into the ground. I heard yelling coming from behind me, but I couldn't leave. That thing, the one who picked me up, it tried to protect me, I think. I was scared out of my mind, and my bladder was giving me some serious worries. But I couldn't leave. I looked around, and my eyes landed on a large stick. I ran over and picked it up. Better than nothing.

"What are you doing Beck?" I whispered to myself, as I moved towards the creatures. I choked up on the make shift bat, hearing my dads voice from all those years ago. 'Choke up on the bat Mag, and slam that ball out of the park.'

Odd timing to think about him. The bad creature turned to look at me. He had a clawed foot on top of the other one. It laughed.

"Are you going to hit me with that?"

"That was the idea."

"You are a foolish creature, that will not hurt me."

"I've been called worse."

"HEY!"

I heard a male voice behind me, and it took everything I had not to turn and see who or what it was.

"That's my friend you got your ugly foot on."

The things eyes left me to look at whoever was talking and I used the opportunity given. I swung the stick as hard as I could at him. It hit the spot between his shoulder and neck. The wood shattered, but did little else.

"I tell you hitting me will do no good and still you do it anyway. Humans truly are the stupidest of creatures."

"I didn't do it to hurt you."

"Oh, then tell me child, why did you do it?"

"To distract you."

"Distract me from what?"

"From this," the other creature said.

He whipped his head down just in time to see the a short spear looking thing be rammed into his thigh. He roared in pain, bearing large sharp teeth. I took the opportunity to run. I saw something red out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't stop.

The things looked like Gargoyles. Or dragons. To many video games Beck. Your having a seizure right now, in front of Gears of War 3 or something. This is all a hallucination. You'll wake up on the floor, in front of your tv, with a killer headache.

But I knew this was happening. The scrapes on my hands, the cuts on my back and even my twisted ankle were proof of that. I cried out of sheer happiness when I saw the street lamps. I slowed down to a fast walk as I reached the sidewalk. My ankle was now throbbing in protest, joining the chorus that had started in my back and meeting up for a trio with my hands.

I flagged a cab down and jumped in. The drivers dark eyes looked at me with interest, but said nothing as I told him where to go. Joys of a big city. Nobody gave a shit about anybody else. And they minded their own business.

20 minutes later and I was inside my loft, warm and safe. I bolted the door shut, and even used the chain. Being in a secured building, I had never bothered with either the dead bolt or the chain. I just used the regular lock. But not now. Not ever again. I looked over at the french doors that led to the small balcony with fear. Where they locked? Would it matter? I set my bag down and limped slowly over to them. I gave the handles a firm tug. Locked.

I sighed and limped back through the living room to my bathroom. I slowly and painfully took of my jacket. Every muscle in my back screaming at me as I did so. Next came the shirt. I peeled it off, hissing when it stuck to my back in places. My heart sped up when I saw the entire back of my gray tee ripped and covered in blood. Without the tight shirt their to hold it, my bra fell off easily. It had been sliced. I took a deep breath and turned around. I gasped when I saw the damage. Four long, deep gashes had been made into my back. I could see tissue under some of them. I needed to go to the ER. I quickly walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom down the hall. I needed something light, something that wouldn't hurt. I grabbed a thin old flannel that used to belong to my dad.

I picked up my phone, debating on whether or not I wanted to get anyone else involved.

"Involved? Listen to you Beck, you sound like your old man."

I laughed and then realized I was talking out loud to myself. Probably not a good sign. Maybe it was shock? I dialed the number to a local taxi company. The car would be here in 10 minutes.

What was I going to say at the ER? That I was attacked by some winged creature, who was just trying to protect me from another winged creature. They would lock me away. No, definitely not.

 _Abraham Sapien's POV_

"Come on blue, we need ta know where she went."

Emotions flooded through me. Fear was the most prevalent, next to pain.

"She has been wounded rather painfully. I suspect she will seek medical attention."

Red paced irritably. He was put out. He didn't save the girl, she had saved herself. Not a common place activity for us.

"I found her phone!"

I looked over to see Liz looking through a large cell phone.

"Is her name in there somewhere?" Hellboy snarled. He and Liz had not been civil since the breakup. I watched her shoot a glare at him, and him give it right back. I sighed and turned my thoughts towards her. She was a strange woman. I felt her fear, her panic and confusion. None of which was unexpected I suppose. It is not everyday a woman gets attacked by a Gargoyle and lives. No, that was to be expected. What was not expected were her actions. She had somehow gained an understanding of the situation. She realized Garish was trying to protect her, and for reasons I could not fathom, she tried to do the same by him.

"Garish."

The Gargoyle turned his head in my direction.

"Yes Abraham?"

"Did you speak with her?"

"Only to ask her to hold still when I was flying, and that I wished her no harm."

I nodded. An enigma indeed.

"I nicked her with my talons when I picked her up."

That would explain the pain she felt.

"She will seek medical attention."

"You are sure?"

"Any rational human would."  
"She tried to kill a gargoyle with a stick. That sound rational to you, blue?"

Hellboy was puffing on his third cigar of the night. I took a deep breath of water into my gills and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

 _Magdalen's POV_

"And you said he had a knife?"

"Yes."

I heard commotion and sighed. Storming down the hall was my uncle. And about half a dozen officers in blue. The family had found out.

"Sir you can't, oh, Frank. What? That's Henry's girl?"

I made a face as the officer stepped aside to let my uncle by. He leaned over my laying form to see the doctor's work on my cuts. Then he crouched down until we were eye level.

"Jesus Beck, why didn't you call me?"

"It happened so fast."

I hated lying to my uncle. But I couldn't tell him the truth. I couldn't tell anybody.

"What did he look like? Did you get a piece of him?"

I shook my head.

"I didn't get a good look. It was dark in the park and..."

"The park?! Dammit Beck, how many times do I have to tell you not to go in there at night? You read the papers, listen to us talk. Women are going missing from their all the time. You need to think girl."

I gasped in pain as the doctor hit a spot not numbed by a shot.

"I'm sorry."

He sighed and pulled a chair over.

"I didn't mean to yell at you Beck, but you need to think. Your dad taught you better than that."

That stung. I nodded my head and closed my eyes. The drugs they had given me to dull the pain were making me sleepy.

"You have to finish giving your statement to Kevin, before the drugs kick in and you forget things."

Yeah, like it was going to be that easy. Frank motioned for Kevin to come back in. I answered everything he asked, and kept it as close to the truth as I could. It seemed plausible. Tackled from behind, explained the hands. The fake mugger carrying a knife explained my back. Everything else fell into place. And they ate it up like candy.

I had never felt more guilty in my life. I was lying to my family.

"Frank, you don't think this could be related to all the missing woman do you?"

I perked up at that. I didn't want them chasing some phantom I invented when there might be a real killer on the loose. But based on what I had experienced earlier, I had a pretty good idea what was making all the women disappear.

"Maybe."

"Your a lucky girl Miss Beckett."

"Thanks."

"Alright, all stitched up. I'll just go fill your prescriptions while you get dressed."

I nodded, as I sat up.

"Those are some nasty cuts. Your going to have to keep them really clean."

I slipped the flannel on and looked at my uncle over my shoulder as I buttoned it.

"They hurt worse then they look."

He gave me a sad smile.

"I'm sorry this happened to you. But remember.."  
"It wasn't my fault, I'm a survivor, not a victim. I know Uncle Frank."

He shook his head. Sometimes it scared me how much he looked like my father. But he wasn't. He wasn't half the man my father was.

"You sound like him, ya know that."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was. Come stay at the house for the night. Your mom's worried sick."

"I'd rather be alone thanks."

He nodded and motioned to the curtain.

"I'll just be out here, give ya a ride at least."

I nodded and watched as he pulled the curtain. I knew I shouldn't blame them. But I couldn't help it. Six months after my father died my mom started seeing his brother. And then she married him. It was wrong on so many levels for me.

The doctor walked in, snapping me out of my brooding.

"This is for the pain, this will help relax your muscles, and this is to fight off any infections you may or may not get."

I nodded, taking the bag he held out to me.

"If the pains gets worse, or you see any reddening around the wounds. Any puss, anything like that, come back."

"I will. Thanks."

"Be careful Miss Beckett. I don't want to see you back here again."

I smiled at him as I walked through the curtain. I saw my uncle down the hall talking to an elderly man, and a nervous looking man. He seemed familiar. When he saw me, he pointed and said,

"Ah, there she is. Miss Beckett! May I have a word."

He had a voice that boomed. It seemed louder than it was. I waited for him to come to me.

"Miss Beckett my name is Tom Manning."

He held his hand out and I took it gently. He pumped it a few times, causing me slight discomfort in my back.

"And back there is my associate Professor Trevor Broom."

Where was he going with this?

"We would like to talk to you about the attack you suffered this evening."

I felt my heart speed up. Who was this guy?

"Who are you?"

"Tom Manning."

"Yeah, I get that. I guess I'm just confused. Who do you work for?"

"The government."

I felt a pit open up in my stomach. I knew where I recognized him from. He was on the late night talk show, discussing secret government sections or something. He must be their PR person or something.

"Got a badge?"

"A badge? Of course, of course." He flashed a gold badge at me quickly and then put it away. I didn't even get to see it.

"Beck, don't say another word."

My uncle came storming down the hallway, the elderly man trailing slowly behind him. My uncle put himself between me and Tom. He started rattling on about using the proper procedures, and calling supervisors. Tom raised his voice and soon it was a full out argument.

"My dear, why don't we sit down while they work it out."

I nodded and walked back down the hall with him. We took seats at the small waiting area. I grimaced as I sat, feeling the stitches pull at my flesh.

He noticed my face and patted my hand.

"I know what you saw tonight must be a heavy burden for you."

I looked at him sharply. Was he trying to trick an answer out of me?

"Gargoyles can be nasty creatures when they want."

My mouth fell open, how did he know?

"I know a great many things my dear. Including what you saw tonight."

I didn't know what to say, or if I should even say anything at all. He seemed to be reading my mind.

"Do not be frightened Magdalen. We will not put a black bag over your head and steal you away in the middle of the night."

The thought hadn't crossed my mind until now.

"If you know all this, then why are you here? What is this about?"

He smiled reassuringly at me.

"I believe you may still be in danger. We did not catch the Gargoyle who attacked you, and I have it on good authority that you gave his ego quite the blow."

I looked at him, really looked at him. Was he senile? He was rather old, but his appearance gave me the impression of a very well put together person. Not someone with Alzheimer's.

"Gargoyles are vain creatures. They consider themselves superior to humans."

That explained the affliction in the bastards voice. Wait, what was I saying? That I believed him?

"That is why I do not think Delcan will leave well enough alone."

"What?"

I felt like the dumb kid out. Delcan? The thing had a name? And an ego?

"In short Miss Beckett, you embarrassed him in front of everyone. And he will kill you for it."

I felt a wash of fear pass over me. I pissed off a Gargoyle and now he's coming after me?

"Is he the one who has been taking all the woman?"

Professor Broom smiled softly at me.

"We believe so."

"What is he doing with them?"

He looked away. I didn't like what that implied.

"Gargoyles have a long history of stealing beautiful woman away. I trust that I do not have to go into detail about what a man wants from a woman."

I felt the bile rising in my stomach. I reached the trash can just as the vomit flew out of my mouth. There were things I could handle and things I could not. Implying that I was almost the victim of rape was not one of those things.

"Easy my dear."

I felt his warm hands pulling my brunette hair away from my face. I was almost raped. By a mythological creature!

"Will that thing really be able to find me?"

"Yes."

"What do I do?"

"Come with me. We can keep you safe."

"For how long?"

"However long it takes my dear."

I nodded and got slowly to my feet.

"What do I tell my uncle?"

"Tom will handle that. I'm sure it will be something like witness protection. I've already sent an agent to gather the necessary things from your home."

I felt like I was in a daze. I let the professor lead me toward the doors of the emergency room. This was way beyond my comprehension, my brain was reeling.

"What about my store?"

"We will take care of everything."

I had some doubts about that. I had a very specific clientele.

"Are you sure?"

"Your bookstore will be fine Miss Beckett."

"Beck, call me Beck."

"Why Beck?"

"It's what my friends call me."

He smiled and opened the door to a black sedan. I took a breath and slowly climbed inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Here's the next chapter. Let me know.**

The ride seemed to take forever. I was uncomfortable, both physically and mentally. I kept glancing over at the Professor, wondering what the hell his angle was.

"Relax Magdalen."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know where I'm going, what's going to happen I get there. I don't know anything and I don't like it."

Professor Broom smiled at me.

"I work for the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense, a top secret, government sanctioned agency."

I blinked at him. Government sanctioned monster hunters? What the fuck have I stumbled into?

"So I just hide out at some safe house?"

"Of course not, you will stay with us at headquarters. You will need more than human protection."

"The good Gargoyle?"

Professor Broom smiled at me.

"His name is Garish, and yes his is a 'good' Gargoyle. He will be your guardian."

"Guardian?"

"You are being hunted Magdalen. By a very smart, ruthless creature."

My mind went back to the gargoyle Garish, he called out my name. How did he know that?

"How did they know my name?"

Professor Broom raised his bushy eyebrows.

"You've caught us my dear. We've been watching you for some time."

"Why?"

"You fit the profile of the women Delcan was taking."

My mind reeled. So what, they watched me, used me as bait to catch him?

"I was bait."

"Yes."

I understood the reasoning. My father was a detective for 17 years. Sometimes you had to do what you had to do, to catch the bad guy.

"You're not angry."

"No. My father was a detective. It's more convincing if the CI doesn't know they're a CI."

He nodded his head.

"You're a unique woman Magdalen."

"Please call me Beck, I don't like Magdalen."

"Why not?"

"Well, it's the last name of a prostitute in the bible for starters."

"She was a favorite of Jesus Christ."

"Ever wonder why that is?"

Professor Broom smiled sheepishly as he cheeks flushed. I smiled and shook my head.

"Do you always speak your mind?"

"My father told me life was to short to edit yourself."

"Wise words."

I nodded.

We rode in silence the rest of the way. I watched as we entered New Jersey. A government agency in Jersey? I could help the smile that creeped on my face. Just when I thought it couldn't get any stranger, we pulled up to a Waste Management facility. I hooked an eyebrow at him, but remained silent. The gates opened and we pulled around to a underground parking garage.

"This is home."

"A garbage dump?"

"Everything is not as it seems my dear."

No shit. One day I'm helping people track down old books, and the next, I'm attacked by things that aren't supposed to be real.

"Come, let me introduce you to the family."

I felt a bubbling in my stomach. I hadn't been this nervous since I signed the mortgage for my store.

I slowly got out of the car, my back aching in ways I never new possible. I really wanted to lay down, and fall into a drug induced painless sleep. But it wasn't in the cards. At least, not yet.

Broom led me through a garage that was buzzing with activity. Men were working on what looked like a garbage truck. I shook my head, I don't know why I was surprised anymore.

After scanning his eye at a door, we entered an elevator.

"I must warn you Beck, you will see some things here that will seem strange, and perhaps frightening. But no one inside this building will harm you. You are our guest, our ward to protect. If you have any questions, please come to myself, Tom, or any of the agents. They have been directed to assist you."

I nodded, taking it all in. The doors opened and I was accosted with the sight of a blue man. Well, he was man shaped. That was about all he shared with us. Large, egg shaped blue eyes. His skin was different shades of blue, with darker stripes, like a tiger shark.

"Beck, this is Agent Abraham Sapien."

I did the only thing I could really think of. I held my hand out to shake. He looked at my hand with his large eyes, blinking rapidly.

"Magdalen Beckett, but everyone calls me Beck."

He held out a webbed hand, with strange circular cushions on it. His grip was gentle, and cold, like holding onto a fish. No that wasn't right. Fish were slippery. I had touched a Killer Whale once at sea world, and it's all I had to compare it too.

"Please, call me Abe."

I nodded. He held onto my hand a little longer than usual. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You miss him terribly."

I ripped my hand away from, causing pain to erupt in my back. Dammit, I needed to be more careful about that.

"I did not mean to intrude. I am gifted in telepathy and pyschometry. Sometimes it just happens."

I blinked a few times. He could read me?

"Yes I can."

"That's... extraordinary."

It was all I could think to say. To be able to read minds was...crazy. In a fantastic way.

"I am glad you are taking this so well."

"I'm under the influence of some great narcotics."

He and the Professor laughed.

"Beck I am going to leave you in the capable care of Abe. I fear I must retire."

I looked at him. He was old, and he looked it today. I could see the exhaustion in his eyes. I nodded.

"Good evening."

I held a hand up in a goodbye gesture. Then I looked over to Abe.

"How is your back?"

"Hurts, but I'll live."

"Garish has been worried."

"I'll be fine."

"It is late, but the team has been working for hours on this, and would like to meet you. Then I will show you to your room so you can retire for the evening."

I sighed. I wasn't wearing a bra, my hair was a mess, my breath smelled like vomit. Not to mention my jeans were ripped and soiled with dirt and blood.

"Alright."

"Do not worry about your appearance."

"Easy for you to say. You don't smell like puke and have blood in your hair."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why didn't you run, when Delcan had Garish pinned?"

I took a breath. Why didn't I run? The answer came to me easier than I thought.

"If you see someone hurt, and bleeding on the street, it's your duty to help them. If you witness someone harming another, it's your duty to intervene."

"Your father taught you that."

"Yes."

Abe nodded his head, and motioned for me to follow. I did so slowly, every step sending pangs into my back. Abe looked back once, to see me falling behind.

"Perhaps you should rest, we can do this in the morning."

"No. If they want to meet me tonight, then that's what I'll do. It'll just take me a little while to get there. I can't move as fast as I used to."

He nodded and stood still until I caught up. I felt sweat forming on my forehead. I reached up and mopped it off with the back of my hand. This was a workout.

"Would you permit me to look at your wounds?"

I looked over at him as I rested against a outing in the wall.

"Why?"

"Gargoyle claws can transmit a number of bacteria to a wound, not all of which would be recognized in a human hospital."

I nodded my head. Why not?

"Are you the medical officer or something?"

"I am."

"Alright. Let's just get the group meet over and then you can take a gander."

He nodded. I pushed off the wall again, swallowing back a cry that wanted to escape my lips as I did so. I took a few deep breaths in through my nose slowly.

"Beck, I believe this is taxing your body to greatly. Your muscles need to rest if they are to heal."

"Yeah yeah, just tell me we are almost there."

"Through the doors ahead."

I nodded and started walking again. Two large, ornately carved golden doors. Abe pushed them open and I watched as half a dozen or so heads turned to look at me. I blinked a few times, making sure I was seeing what I was seeing.

Starting on the left was a woman with short black hair. She was standing closely to a man with boyish good looks. His brown hair was neatly parted, and brushed to the side. Next to them was Garish. His wings folded behind his back, gray skin gleaming under the lights. He was much larger than I remembered. His body was clothed in nothing but a pair of shorts. I glanced at the talons that tipped his fingers. They were black and sharp, no wonder they sliced my back up like warm butter.

Next to him was another strange sight. A red...guy. He was tall, almost as tall as the gargoyle. He wore leather pants and a tight black t-shirt. From what I could see, he had dark hair and a side-burn beard thing going on. Not to mention the red stubs on his forehead. There were other people mulling around. One of them was Tom. When he saw me he shouted out and waved his hand in his direction.

"Magdalen, there you are. Come, come meet the team."

I slowly moved into the room, staring at the two small steps ahead of me with anger. That was going to be a challenge. My muscles were already wound so tight I thought they would snap. It was like having a series of charlie horses in my back.

"I uh, I can't walk down stairs."

The red guy let out a laugh.

"What, ya afraid?"

"No, I have 300 stitches in my back."

His eyes widened a little.

"I did not mean to injure you."

I looked over at Garish.

"Accidents happens. I'm fine."

Abe cleared his throat, and pointed to the left.

"Elizabeth Sherman, John Meyers, Garish, and Hellboy. You already know Director Manning. The man reading over there is Johann Krauss."

I looked over and saw what looked like an empty old scuba suit. Then it moved and I jumped slightly. Hellboy, Abe had called him smirked.

"I'm sure she would love to stay, but I must get Beck to the infirmary."

"Beck? Thought your name was Magdalen."

This was from Hellboy again. The man seemed bent on getting a rise out of me.

"Beck is my nickname."

"What kind of nickname is Beck?"

I looked at him. What the fuck was his problem? I turned and started to limp back out the doors. I was tired, hurting and I just wanted to go to bed.

"Look what you did Red!"

I heard a girl, I'm assuming it was Elizabeth.

"Ahh, I didn't do nothing. Not my fault she can't take a joke."

I kept limping away, not sure where exactly I was going. I heard light footsteps and turned to see Abe jogging to catch up.

"Do not mind Red, he doesn't do well with change. Especially when the change is another female."

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"What's he got against women?"

"Nothing. He and Liz were in a relationship that went sour, and now she is with John."

Wow. I walked into a soap opera. But I got where he was coming from. To care for someone, only to have them leave you, for someone you have to work with everyday. And to witness their happiness while you suffered. It was balls.

"That's rough."

Abe placed a hand on my elbow and steered me down another hallway. I walked in silence. I didn't have to speak when he was this near. He could read all my thoughts and emotions.

"The exam will be quick. Then I will show you to your room."

I nodded. Abe opened a door and escorted me inside. It looked like a run of the mill examination room.

"If you would just take your shirt off and sit, or..lay, which will be more comfortable for you."

I almost laughed. He was nervous about seeing me topless. I shook my head and began unbuttoning my flannel. Abe had his back to me. I shrugged out of it, and held it to the front of me. I walked over and used the small steps to get up on to the table. It hurt, but everything hurt.

"Okay."

I heard him inhale sharply.

"It was worse than I thought."

I nodded. I only took one quick look, and it was all bloody and fresh. I'm sure with all the stitches it looked bad.

"I'm going to take a few swabs of the wounds, test them for bacteria and infectious material."

"Do what you got to do Abe."

The swabs didn't hurt much, just slight pressure.

"I'm going to apply a salve to the wounds. This is going to sting Beck."

I took a deep breath as he smeared the cold salve across each wound. He lied. It didn't sting, it burned like someone had taken a blowtorch to my back.

I hissed out my pain, clenching my teeth and squeezing my eyes shut. Oh God it hurt.

"Have you ever used this stuff on yourself?" I mumbled out.

"No."

"Thought so."

"All done. Just wait a few moments for it to dry some before you put your shirt on."

"Ok."

Sitting there, hunched over in a cold examination room, being looked at by a fish man, in a secret government facility, and I felt strangely calm.

"You are a very rational woman Beck. I believe you are handling this rather well."

I nodded. What would freaking out do? Besides make me look like an idiot.

"What happens tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I do?"

"Whatever you like."

I snorted. I seriously doubted that.

"You are not a hostage here. You are allowed to look around, go into the library."

"What about going outside?"

"I'm afraid for the time being you must stay here, underground. It's safer."

"How long will it take to catch this guy?"

"I don't know."

I sighed. What if they never caught it? Would I have to live down here forever?

"We'll get him Beck."

I nodded and started putting my flannel back on. Abe moved forward when it got twisted and helped pull it down. I smiled over my shoulder at him in thanks. I finished buttoning it as I slid off the table.

"Alright, show me to my bed."

"Of course."

 _Liz Sherman's POV_

"Look what you did Red!"

The girl was exhausted, pale. Her shiny brunette hair was long and all over the place.

"Ahh, I didn't do nothing. Ain't my fault she can't take a joke."

I looked over at him, anger boiling through me. I swallowed it down, remembering how close John was to me. I didn't want to burn him again.

"You made fun of her name!"

He shrugged his massive shoulders and took a puff on his cigar.

"It was a joke."

"That's a bad joke Hellboy."

I turned to look at John. He was not happy. I could see it in the creases by his mouth.

"What'd ya want me to do, kiss and make it better?"

"You should apologize. She's going to be here for awhile, and Professor Broom said we need to make her feel welcome."

I looked at John as he spoke, nodding in agreement.

"I ain't apologizing to her, to you, or to the boy scout."

I shook my head. He always turned everything around. Made it about us.

"It didn't work Red, don't take it out on her. She's got nothing to do it."

His yellow eyes bore into mine for a few seconds before he turned and stormed out of the room. I turned to look at John. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I moved forward and captured his lips with mine.

"You all act like children."

I pulled away from John to look at Garish. He had his large arms crossed over his naked chest.

"What?"

"We failed to protect that girl, her pain is our doing. And instead of atoning for our failure, you fight each other, changing partners as if love were a dance."

Garish's deep voice and hard eyes made me look down at my feet. Only he and the professor could make me feel guilty about my actions.

"Hey now Garish, that's not fair.."

His eyes snapped down to John.

"And you. A friend does not covet another man's mate. If I were in Hellboy's place, I would have slain you for even thinking such thoughts."

My eyes widened. Garish had never spoken to me or John for such an extended period of time. And never about what happened between me and HB.

"Not that this is any of your business, but HB left me."

Garish nodded.

"After he realized you had lain with another man."

I looked away. I wasn't proud about what happened, but I wouldn't change it even if I could. I loved John, in ways I could have never loved HB.

I didn't have anything to say, but John did.

"So your prefect Garish? Is that it. You never hurt someone you cared for?"

Garish walked away, his clawed feet clicking on the wood floor as he went. I'm not sure what brought about this conversation, or the anger that he projected on me and John.

"That was weird."

"Yeah, it was."

"Let's get out of here, before anything else can happen."

I nodded my head.

 _Magdalen's POV_

I had just laid down on my bed after a quick shower when there was a knock on my door. I felt like crying. I slowly got up off the bed and shuffled over to the door.

I opened it and found myself staring at a large, black t-shirt covered chest. I looked up to see Hellboy looking down at me. His yellow eyes scanned my pajama clad body quickly. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hi?"

He put a hand behind his head and itched nervously.

"You okay?"

My brow came down in confusion.

"Yeah, why did something happen?"

He shook his head.

"Nah."

There was an awkward silence between us. I didn't know what to say, and it seems he really didn't either.

"So..."

"I gotta go."

He walked away quickly. I raised an eyebrow at him as he walked down the hall and turned the corner. I shut the door, still confused about what just happened. I rolled my eyes, making a silent prayer that not everyone here was as socially awkward, and climbed into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Getting lots of love! Thanks guys, I have several more chapters to put up here, so let me know!**

13 days. It's been 13 days since I went underground. And nothing has happened. Tom had me sign some non-disclosure papers my second day in, but since then, nobody has bothered me. And I was so bored.

"Beck, your stitches can come out today if you'd like."

I looked from my seat prone position on the couch. Abe was placing new books on the pedestals in front of his tank.

"Sounds good to me."

"Just let me finish up here."

I nodded. Abe was the only one who would seek me out, talk to me at length. Since that awkward somewhat conversation with HB on my first night, he's steered clear. Liz and John were busy being a couple, and when Garish came to find me, it was always to apologize. I forgave him every time, but he didn't seem to believe me.

"I'm not the only one who seeks you out Beck."

I nodded setting down Professor Broom's copy of Saducismus Truimphatus.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about Nathan."

"If he's bothering you, I could speak to him."

I shook my head. Nathan was a new agent here, who thought he was God's gift to woman. And in this case, me specifically. I couldn't go a day without him accidentally bumping into me. At first I didn't mind, I let him down gentle. But the guy wouldn't take a hint. In fact, he's become more aggressive about it.

"And say what? Leave Beck alone, or else."

"I was thinking something along the lines of, come near her again, and I will..."

"Who are you trying to threaten Abe? Beck?"

Hellboy walked in the door just as Abe was getting ready to tell me his big threat.

"Of course not! I would never threaten Beck! I was merely offering to help her."

"Help you with what?"

Now his yellow eyes were on me. I didn't say anything. He gestured with his hands.

"What, you can tell him but not me?"

"I don't know you."

He tipped his head to the side, an off kilter yes nod.

"True, but you ain't put to much effort in ta trying."

I sighed. Fine.

"Abe was offering to help me out with a guy."

"A guy? Who?"

"Nathan Napier "

"That little weirdo? Even you could do better than that."

Even me? I bit my lip and shook my head. This was why I didn't try to befriend him.

"She is not interested Red, that's what we've been discussing. Agent Napier doesn't seem to want to take no for an answer."

HB looked at him and then over to me.

"You told that guy no, and he's still coming on to you?" Red made a face and popped the knuckles in his stone hand. "I'll kick his ass."

"Whoa, whoa. No ass kicking will be necessary. I will deal with this myself."

"Beck, any guy who doesn't respect a woman's decision isn't a good guy."

I was taken aback by his comment. I didn't realize HB was such a, nice guy I guess.

"That may be, but just let me handle this. I did just fine before I knew you guys, and I'll be just fine after I leave."

I got up from the couch and walked out of the library.

 _HB's POV_

I couldn't help it. Maybe it was the demon in me, but I just loved eavesdropping on her. She was talking to Blue about getting her stitches out. About damn time. She's had the things in for 13 days. I listened to her laugh at something blue said.

Then it changed, her voice changed. She was serious.

"And say what? Leave Beck alone, or else?"

Who wouldn't leave her alone? I leaned in closer.

"I was thinking something along the lines of, come near her again and I will..."

I couldn't wait. I walked through the doors.

"Who are you trying to threaten Abe? Beck?"

He was shocked, the look on his face would have been funny. If I was in a better mood.

"Of course not! I would never threaten Beck! I was merely offering to help her."

Why couldn't he just come out and say it, dammit it? Now I had to work for it. I turned to look at Beck. She was curled up on the leather sofa, an old book resting next to her. All her silky, thick brown hair was piled on top her head in a messy bun.

"Help you with what?"

She looked at me cautiously, her light green eyes guarded.

"What, you can tell him but not me?"

I don't know why, but it stung a little. She always went to Abe, or even Garish. I was here, I would help her out if she needed.

"I don't know you."

Yeah, she didn't know me. And she sure as hell didn't try either. I was around, sometimes.

"True, but you ain't put much effort in ta it either."

She sighed, her chest rising and falling quickly. Her green eyes bored into mine as she spoke.

"Abe was offering to help me out with a guy."

A guy? A guy? What guy? Who? Meyers already stole Liz, so it wasn't him. Who else would she be interested in? Most of the guys here were married, or...old.

"A guy? Who?"

"Nathan Napier."

I looked at her for a few seconds. Napier? That's the guy she was interested in? He was a rookie, a punk.

"That little weirdo? Even you could do better than that."

I watched her bite her bottom lip and look away. She looked, upset. Maybe she really did like this guy? What was so great about Napier? He was a skinny, boring, flop. We didn't need him.

"She is not interested Red, that's what we've been discussing. Agent Napier doesn't seem to want to take no for an answer."

I looked at blue and then back to Beck. She had her eyes cast down. Didn't want to take no? I looked at her closely. Was he pushing her? Trying to bully her?

"You told that guy no, and he's still coming on to you?" I felt my hand itching to pound in some little shit's face. I popped my knuckles, releasing some of the built up tension. "I'll kick his ass."

She tossed her hands up, saying,

"Whoa. Whoa. No ass kicking will be necessary. I will deal with this myself."

Herself?

"Beck, any guy who doesn't respect a woman's decision isn't a good guy."

She looked at me then, her eyes scanning my face. She looked like she was seeing me for the first time.

"That may be, but just let me handle this. I did just fine before I knew you guys, and I'll be just fine after I leave."

She got up off the couch and walked out of the library. I watched her go, admiring the view. They don't build em' like that anymore.

I looked back, feeling a pair of eyes on me.

"All that was missing was some drool."

"What?" I hissed at Abe.

"You just ogled her Red."

"No I didn't."

He shook his head at me.

"Still, this thing with agent Napier disturbs me. She doesn't need anymore reasons to want to leave."

"She wants to leave?"

I never got that vibe from her.

"She's lonely Red. Cut off from her family and the world."

I never thought about that.

"We just take for granted that she will do as we say, because it is in her best interest. But she is young, strong willed and very opinionated."

I nodded my head.

"Yeah, she's a pain in the ass."

"Comments like that do not help. And you and I both know you don't really think that."

"Get out of there blue."

He smiled that knowing smile of his at me.

"Whatever you say Red."

I watched him walk out in the same direction as her.

"Ahh, shit!"

 _Magdalen's POV_

I didn't have to wait long in the examination room. Abe appeared, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Perhaps you should take one of your prescribed narcotics before we start?"

"Nah, those things make me goofy."

He nodded and gestured for me to have a seat. I climbed up on the table and pulled my shirt over my head. I quickly unhooked my bra and lay down. This was going to take awhile, might as well get comfy.

"Made yourself comfortable I see."

"I figured what the heck, this may take awhile."

"Not as long as you might think."

"You're the doctor."

"Actually, I do not have a degree in medical science. It's rather more like a hobby."

"Great, a hobbyist doctor."

Abe laughed quietly, before I heard him sliding on some gloves.

"I am going to take another set of pictures before we begin and then again after I've finished taking them out."

"For a photography hobby?"

He laughed again. I liked the sound of Abe's laughter. He did it so rarely.

"No. For a visual aide, should I ever need to compare your known wounds to something similar."

"Sound reasoning. Go ahead."

"Are you always this passive?"

"No. I trust you."

It was quiet for a few moments before I heard the clicking of the camera taking shots.

"Alright, try and hold as still as you can. You may feel some pressure, some tugging."

I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I could hear the scissors snipping every so often and once in awhile the thread caught, like it had healed into my flesh. Nothing a quick tug couldn't undo. All and all I think it went well. I was off the table and dressed in under ten minutes.

"Thanks Abe."

"It's no trouble. Besides you, I only Hellboy to work on. And he's such a baby."

I smiled. It was hard to picture a 6'6 red demon acting like a baby. I was just about to say something when a booming alarm went off. It scared the shit out of me.

"What the hell is that?"

"The alarm. Come with me."

Abe walked briskly out of the lab, and I followed. It felt good to have my skin to myself again. The stitches made it difficult to do everything.

"What does the alarm mean?"

"Something paranormal is happening."

"Like a ghost?"

"Perhaps, but it is unlikely. You see the alarm is only sounded when something of paranormal significance happens. A warlock trying to open a portal into another world, an old Pagan god awoken from his slumber. A vampire attack."

I looked at him with wide eyes. Vampires were real too? They better not sparkle.

"Contrary to Miss Meyers books, they do not in fact, sparkle. When they step into the sun, they combust. Unless of course they are very, very powerful. Then it provides for them only mild discomfort. Like obtaining a sunburn I am told."

I nodded, not sure what to do with the information I was just given. I followed Abe into the Library where everyone was gathered.

"Listen up, listen up everybody."

Manning was holding a manila folder as he addressed the group.

"We believe that Delcan has taken another woman, this time from nearby Mercer County Park. Abe, would you..."

He gestured for Abe to come forward. I stood back, holding myself.

"As you are all aware, Delcan has kidnapped nine woman so far. We have very little to go on, other than he prefers tall, curvy women, with dark hair."

I felt eyes on me and looked over to see Nathan staring at me. He wiggled his eyebrows a few times and licked his lips. I pulled a face of disgust and looked away. Abe was still talking, and I was trying to listen. He was saying something about how to kill a gargoyle.

"Hey, seems like me and this monster got the same taste in women."

I glanced sideways to see Nathan had slipped through the crowd and was now standing next to me.

"Get away from me Nathan." I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

"Don't be like that. If your nice to me, I'll be nice to you."

He put his hand on my ass and squeezed, and I lost my head. I cocked my fist back and slammed it into his face. He reeled back, bumping into the other agents gathered around and eventually falling to the ground, his nose pouring blood. Everybody looked at me.

"He coped a feel."

Tom and Professor Broom came over quickly. Tom took me aside and asked me to walk him through what happened. I did. When I was finished, he nodded his head.

"He's gone. I don't tolerate harassment of any kind. Anyone else bothers you, let me know."

I nodded my head.

"Sorry for interrupting your briefing."

"Nothing that can't be re-said."

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE. NOTHING TO SEE. GET READY FOR THE MISSION."

Tom barked out orders as he and three other agents escorted Nathan out of the library. Everyone else slowly drifted off.

"Didn't think you had it in ya kid."

I looked over to see Hellboy smiling at me. I shook my head.

"I told you I would handle it myself."

"Where'd you learn to hit like that?"

"When I was 18, I enrolled in the academy."

He was looking at me now.

"What happened? Why'd you stop?"

"My dad died."

I watched his face fall. He was sad for me.

"Sorry."

I nodded.

"It gets a little easier everyday."

We stood in silence, before he said,

"Well, I got to go."

He put an awkward hand on my shoulder as he left. I turned and watched him as he walked away.

"He is a hard creature to understand."

I jumped at the sound of Garish's voice.

"Why aren't you with the team?"

"I am your guardian."

"Isn't that boring for you?"

"Only humans get bored."

"Ah. Well then isn't this beneath you?"

"I do not think so. I failed to protect you once, I will not make the same mistake again."

"Alright. What should we do?"

"It matters not to me what we do."

"You realize that you just took my question, rephrased it and gave it back to me."

He looked at me, his black eyes gleaming like onyx, and laughed. It startled me at first. I had never heard him laugh before. It was deep and booming. All of his sharp teeth were exposed and it made me shudder.

"You are a strange human Magdalen."

"Call me Beck."

"Why do you shy away from your birth name?"

I sighed. I went through this already with Professor Broom.

"Magdalen was the surname of a whore in the bible. Not something I really want to associate with myself."

"I am aware of it's history. But she was not just a whore. She was one of the first woman to follow him, to preach his word."

"That's been refuted."

"Your race's obsession with hiding the truth, and of blaming the all your woes on the female is redundant. Without females, there is no life. You should hold them in higher respect."

"Your talking to me as if I wasn't one."

He looked down at me.

"I am aware of your sex."

"Well that's good to know."

He smiled, and I was once again given ample opportunity to stare at his razor teeth.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You already have."

I sighed. He was...difficult to talk to sometimes.

"May I ask you a few more questions?"

"Ask me anything you like."

"Why is Delcan kidnapping those women."

"I do no think you will like the answer."

"I don't like a lot of things. Spinach, 6:00am, and getting excited because I found some leftover pizza in my fridge only to realize I hadn't ordered pizza in weeks. But I deal with it."

He shook his head.

"The gargoyles are dying out. There are too few females. So Delcan is mating with human woman."

"You make it sound like some horrible thing, to 'mate' with a human woman."

He looked down at me.

"It is not. Our species are very similar. But what Delcan is doing is not consensual. He is taking these woman, over and over again until they bear the fruit of his seed."

I blinked a few times. Fruit of his seed? I may never look at fruit the same way again.

"So he's trying to repopulate the gargoyle race? Won't they only be half gargoyle, or half whatever."

"There has never been a successful delivery of a human and gargoyle child. At least, not to my knowledge. The human female body is not built to withstand that kind of birth."

"Shot in the dark here, but I'm guessing female gargoyles have wide set hips, are rather tall, and have a decent rack on them."

"A close description."

"Hits a little close to home."

He bent down so our eyes were on the same level.

"You will never know Delcan's bed. I will not allow any harm come to pass on you."

I nodded.

"Thank you."

He righted himself.

"Magdalen."

"Yeah?"

"He would be a fool, the one who turns down your bed."

I looked at him.

"Did you just come on to me?"

"I do not understand what, 'come on to me' means."

"It means proposition."

"Ah. In that case, yes, I believe I did, come on to you."

"This is awkward."

"I gave you a compliment."

"In the form of a proposition."  
"I did not ask you to lie with me Magdalen."

Oh sweet God, make it stop. We were both speaking English, but it wasn't the same language.

"I'm guessing your conversational skills have not been tested very often on woman from this age, so I'm going to give you a few pointers."

He crossed his large arms over his chest and looked at me.

"Go on."

"When you tell a woman, a human woman, that any man would be a fool not to have sex with her, it comes off as creepy, not complimentary."

"Why?"

"Because then she knows your thinking about having sex with her. And in some situations that is alright, like if your out at a bar trying to score, or were trying to come on to him in the first place. But it other situations, like ours right now. It's awkward. Because then she knows your thinking about porking her, and she feels...ill at ease."

"Why does she feel this?"

"Because she does not think the same about him."

"Is it wrong for one to desire another who not desire them back?"

"No. But you keep it to yourself, or you tell a good friend."

"I do not like your advice."

"It wasn't advice. It was tips."

"Then I do not like your tips."

"You don't have to, but for the sake of our friendship, don't run around saying you wouldn't mind fucking me in public."

He reeled back like I slapped him.

"I would never have you in public."

I closed my eyes. It was things like that, statements like that. I was not the right person for this.

"If you chose to lie with me, I would bed you in the privacy of my room."

"Where does Hellboy keep his beer?"

"I do not know, why?"

"Because I need a drink."

I ran a hand through my hair, I just kept on digging. Like my hole wasn't deep enough.

"Let's change the topic."

"What would you like to discuss?"

"Rainbows, cupcakes, dismemberment. Anything to get us off the current topic of fornication."

He smiled.

"Are you uncomfortable discussing this with me?"

"If I said yes?"

His grin widened. Thought so.

"Most humans are not comfortable enough around me to even say hello."

"Don't throw the race card down. This has nothing to do with what you are, and everything to do with who I am."

"Care to elaborate?"

"This is the strangest day of my life, swear to God."

"Talking to yourself usually indicates a mental disorder in humans."

"What does talking to a gargoyle about sex indicate?"

"Open mindedness."

I sighed.

"Alright, shoot. What do you want to know that you don't already?"

"How do you find your mate?"

"My what?"

"Your mate, your life partner. Is it scent? Or instinct?"

"We don't have mates. We have marriage."

He looked confused.

"Marriage is the bonding of possessions. Not a bonding of the soul."

"I really don't know Garish. Some people claim to be soul mates. But then they divorce and remarry. I don't think we have what you call mates."

He looked thoroughly upset at this notion.

"It is not a wonder that you are a violent, brash, stupid race. You have no opposite, no balance."

"Yeah, I guess so."

He looked at me.

"Tell me about porn."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. I'm trying to keep some of the famous Hellboy humor in here. I love the reviews, keep them coming! Along with the suggestions!**

I was reading quietly, occasionally looking over at Garish. I may be open minded, but not that much. I gave him my iPad, after I typed in porn. He was on his own from there.

"And they get paid to do this?"

I looked up. He was still staring at the screen.

"Yup."

"What father allows his daughter to do this?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't about to judge these men and woman. I had no idea what there lives were like. And if it's what's they want to do, who was I to knock it?

"Sometimes you have to do what you have to do to make it."

He finally looked at me.

"Would you?"

I blanched. Would I do porn?

"I've never been down and out, so I can't say what I would or wouldn't do."

"Wise words. You may shut this off. I am finished."

I got up off the couch and retrieved my iPad. I shut the window out, and deleted the history. I was just about back to the couch when the doors opened. I turned to see Hellboy being supported by Abe. I ran over to them, and got his other side.

"What happened?"

"That gargoyle really wants ya Beck."

Hellboy hissed after he finished speaking, like it hurt. I looked over his chest to Abe.

"They got into an altercation."

"I can see that, is he alright? Are you alright Hellboy?"

He looked down at me for a moment, his yellow eyes searching my green ones.

"Never better kid."

"Actually, he has several lacerations on his chest and back, and I believe the fall fractured some of his ribs."

We came to the door to the main examination room, and Abe had to let go of HB to open the door. He leaned heavily on me, and I planted my free hand on the side of his chest, to help me balance him. I walked forward, almost buckling under his weight. Abe came back and assisted me with getting HB on the table. He groaned as we sat him down.

Abe handed me a pair of scissors.

"Remove his shirt."

I did as I was told, beginning at the bottom and sliding them all the way to the top. I noticed him staring. I shrugged it off and began cutting the sleeves. Soon he was naked from the waist up. I tried very hard not to stare. But it was difficult. The man had a chest the size of a barrel, and it was well sculpted. Not to mention a very well defined set of abs.

"Beck, sterilize the wound on his face while I prep his back."

I nodded and moved over to wash my hands and slide on a pair of gloves. Abe wheeled a small metal tray over to me with some gauze, sterile water, butterfly bandages, steri-strips and the same antibiotic gel he used on my back.

I sprayed some of the sterile water onto a gauze pad and gently pressed it to his left cheekbone.

"Let me know if I'm hurting you."

"You're fine. Better than Abe anyway."

"Big baby." Abe said from behind him. I smiled as I dabbed as gently as I could at the cut.

"Contrary to what Abe has said, the antibiotic cream I'm going to use will not sting, it will burn like hell. Ready?"

He nodded once. I put a small amount on my finger and smeared it over the wound. I cringed, waiting for him to yell. He had his teeth bared, but was doing a good job of keeping cool. I leaned forward and blew on it.

He looked at me but said nothing. Then I applied a small butterfly bandage to his wound and stepped back.

"All done."

He opened his mouth to say something, when Liz and Meyers came through the door. Meyers was holding his bleeding hand.

I rushed over to take a look. It was deep, but in a place that would make stitches difficult, if not impossible. I rinsed it out, applied some salve, and then bandaged it with gauze and wrapped it.

"I didn't you were a medic."

"First responder since I was sixteen."

He nodded his head and hopped off the table.

"Thanks Beck."

"Yeah, thanks." Liz said as she came up and put her arms around him.

"No problem. Just keep that clean and dry."

Meyers nodded, and then walked out with Liz. I pulled my gloves off and walked back toward where Abe and Hellboy were.

"How is Agent Meyers hand?"

"Fine, I cleaned it up, bandaged it and sent him on his way."

"Good."

"How are we doing here? Need any help?"

"I'm about to dress some of the wounds on his legs and thighs."

I nodded, and started to turn away.

"What's the matter, afraid to see me with my pants off?"

I turned back to look at Hellboy.

"I was turning away for proprieties sake. The real question is, are you afraid of me seeing you with your pants off?"

He looked at me for a second, his mouth hanging open. Then he laughed.

"You're alright kid."

"Do you need help or not Abe?"

"I am fine Beck."

I nodded and then walked out, pulling the privacy screen as I went. I could hear Abe chastising HB as I left and smiled. I looked down the hall and saw Professor Broom talking to Director Manning. I started walking toward them, determined to find out what happened tonight.

 _Hellboy's POV_

When we walked in, she was already on her feet. Garish was sitting next to her on the couch. Were they sitting together? Did we interrupt them doing something more? I watched her eyes dance from me, to Abe and back to me again. Then she ran over and took my left side.

She was tougher than she looked. I felt her body slide next to mine and support me as we walked toward the infirmary. If those damn scratches hurt this much on me, then it must have been hell for her. We reached the room, blue let go of me so he could open the door. She had to shoulder most of my weight. I tried leaning away, but that damn leg of mine, it just wouldn't hold. She put a hand on my chest as she walked us forward.

Blue handed her a pair of scissors and told her to cut my shirt off. Starting at the bottom, she slid them all the way up. Her eyes met mine briefly, before she started in on my sleeves. I felt a chill when she pulled away the last of my shirt. Why did Abe half ta keep the rooms so cold? He knew I hated the cold.

I looked back at Beck and did my best not to smile. Her face was priceless. She was trying really hard not to stare at me, trying, and failing.

Abe asked her to clean up my face. She nodded and went to work. I looked at her as she moved closer to me. I never noticed the small diamond stud in her right nostril.

I followed the line of her neck, down into where her shirt formed a v, showing off a generous amount of her ample chest. That's when I saw the scar. A long, thin thing that ran from her collar bone down onto the top of her chest. I couldn't see how far down it went.

Her voice snapped me out of it. She said something about some junk stinging. And damn she was right. It stung like hell. Then she leaned forward, puckered her lips and blew on it.

My pants got painfully tight.

Thank God Meyers came bursting in when he did. She ran over to him and Liz. I watched intently as he chatted her up while she worked. Was he flirting? I couldn't hear from this far away.

"Jealousy is a dangerous thing Red."

I turned my head to look back at Abe.

"I ain't jealous."

"And I'm a Codfish."

"A girl like that won't have nothin' ta do with me anyways."

"Do not judge a book by it's cover. I believe there is more to Beck than we know."

"Ya see that scar she has?"

"What about it?"

"How the hell did she get it?"

"It is not my story to tell."

"You seen it?"

"I may have glimpsed it once or twice."

"Abe..."

He sighed behind me and I knew I had won.

"I'm only telling you this because I do not want you to offend her. Beck's father was a decorated detective with the 1st Precinct in New York, before he transferred to Major Case at 1 Police Plaza. On February the 5th, of 2008, while Beck was currently enrolled in the New York Police Academy, her father, Henry Beckett, picked her up early so they could celebrate her birthday. While dining, a disgruntled customer picked up his steak knife and stabbed his waitress in the throat. Beck's mother, a registered nurse, tried to assist the girl, while Beck and her father attempted to apprehend the man. Another customer fled, and notified a patrolman on foot. He entered the restaurant, and upon seeing Beck's father wielding a knife, shot him in the chest, mistaking him for the assailant."

My mouth hung open as I looked at her. She watched her dad get shot?

"When Beck tried to assist her father, the man shoved his 7 inch steak knife into the left side of her chest."

I felt confusion bloom. He should have pierced her heart, Beck should be dead.

"Beck was born with a wonderful congenital condition called Situs inversus totalis. All of her major organs are on her right side, even her heart."

It was just dumb luck that she survived. I looked up and saw her walking this way. I teased her some about not wanting to see me with my pants off. When she turned back around, I faltered. I was still noticeably hard, despite the sad story of how she lost her father. What the hell was wrong with me? She smiled and asked if I didn't want her to see me with my pants off. She gave me a saucy little grin and I couldn't help but laugh. The kid had some spunk. I watched her walk out, still smiling.

 _Magdalen's POV_

"Director Manning?"

"Yes, what is it?"

He never looked up from the file he was flipping through.

"I just wanted to know what happened out there tonight?"

He looked, and upon seeing me, made a face. It made me worried.

"What, what's wrong?"

He sighed.

"I've been getting some heat from upstairs about keeping you here. You are not an employee, and there is no statute about witness protection in our agency."

"So, what, your going to kick me out?"

"What? No. How could I? Tonight's little fiasco proved just how dangerous it would be for you out there. And despite what everyone says about me here, I'm not a jerk."

I almost laughed. I've listened to everyone bitch and moan about him. He was a little high strung, nervous, and maybe had some small version of a Napoleon complex going on, but all and all, he wasn't that bad.

"What should I do?"

"Do you have any skills?"

"Skills? What kind of skills?"

"You owned and managed an Antique book store did you not?"

"Yeah."

"So you've got research, coding, cataloging, librarian type skills."

"Well, yeah I guess. But my assistant was the one who went and got the books."

"Yes, but you tracked them down."

"Where are you going with this?"

"If I can't keep you for protection or as a witness, I'll hire you."

"You want me to work here?"

"It's the only way I can keep you safe Miss Beckett. It can be temporary, until we catch this Gargoyle thing."

"Would I be paid?"

"Of course, you'd be an official employee. Benefit package, 401k, the usual."

I was nodding before I even knew what to say. I didn't really want to be out on my ass, with a gargoyle hunting me.

"I'll come find you when everything is in place."

He walked away, and I was left wondering if I made the wrong choice.

"Has he displeased you?"

I turned around to see Garish walking toward me.

"What?"

"Your body is tense, you are worried. Has something the Director said caused this?"

"He's been getting an earful about keeping me here."

"You cannot leave. Delcan smelled you on Hellboy, attacked him, tried to make him tell where you are hidden."

I sighed.

"And this is all because I hit him with a stick?"

Garish shook his head no.

"Have they told you nothing?"

"Told me nothing? What? What are you talking about. What don't I know?"

"Delcan was offended that you struck him, he believes himself above all humans. But that is not why he hunts you so desperately."

I wanted to scream at him to finish. He couldn't just stop talking there. I motioned with my hand for him to keep going.

"He believes that because we are hiding you, that you must be the one that he will be able to successfully mate with."

"Oh..."

"I fear our actions have once again placed you in the path of danger."

"Does this mean he won't attack anymore women?"

He shrugged his massive shoulders.

"The woman he took tonight was to satisfy his desire. He left her in the woods where he claimed her."

"She's dead?"

"They all are. He saw no use for them after we took you. He is certain you are who he is looking for."

I felt my stomach churn in guilt and regret.

"How do we kill him?"

Garish looked at me, his dark eyes hauntingly blank.

"His heart must be pierced with Christ's blood."

"Excuse me? Christ's blood. As in thee CHRIST. The son of God."

"Yes."

"Oh well that should be easy. The blood of a man hundreds of years dead and gone. The only thing I can even think of that would have his blood on it is the..."

"Lance of Longinus."

"The Spear of Destiny? We need the Spear of Destiny to kill this thing?"

I felt like crying. A tip of a spear, long lost, was my only hope to stopping a monster that was after me.

"Why are you so forlorn?"

"The spear has been lost for decades."

"It resides here."

My eyebrows went up into my hairline, I'm sure.

"It's here?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"It is in Professor Broom's private artifact collection..."

I was already running down the hallway towards the library. If he had that, what else did he have? I was so excited, like a kid on Christmas morning. I was going to see the Spear of Destiny! I reached the library just as Professor Broom was heading toward the staircase.

"Professor!"  
He looked over at me and smiled.

"Ah, a smile. I am glad to see you happy Magdalen."

"Do you really have the Spear of Destiny in your collection?!"

A grin spread across his face.

"I wondered how long it would take you. I've been to your store, and I must say I'm impressed with some of the books you've been able to track down."

I smiled. The best part was the chase. Tracking down the history. I felt like a real Indiana Jones, minus the Nazis, firefights and sex.

"Come my dear, and I'll show you what I've managed to find."

I followed him, a wide smile tugging at my lips. This was going to be epic.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm loving the reviews everyone! Keep them coming, I love reading what you are thinking. Feel free to give pointers, advice, ideas.**

I followed behind professor, practically dancing in my pants. He chuckled at my poorly disguised excitement.

We went up the spiral staircase and down a hall. He pressed in a code on a door and we walked inside. I just stared. Lining the walls were glass cases. I assumed they were climate controlled.

"Feel free to look my dear."

I walked slowly, I felt like I was in a dream. In the first case was an old, thorn singlet.

"Is that...Is that the Crown of Thorns?"

"It is indeed."

I took a deep breath. Wow. I moved on to the next case. Inside was a thin cloth, stained a dark brown black in areas.

"The Sudarium of Oviedo?"

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You are well versed in Holy Relics Miss Beckett."

I nodded.

"My grandfather was a priest. He used to tell me stories about these. Like the Arc of the Covenant and the Holy Grail. It fascinated me."

He smiled at me and pointed a few cases down. I jogged down and was staring at a beautiful ornate box.

"This is the Arc of the Covenant?"

"Indeed it is."

"Have you ever opened it?"

He laughed at me.

"What?"

"You remind me of a young Hellboy. Too curious for your own good."

I smiled.

"To answer your question, no, I have never opened it. But a colleague of mine did."

My eyebrows went up.

"What happened?"

"No one knows."

"Why?"

"He hasn't spoken in years. We found him next to the box, in a vegetative state."

I nodded, maybe there are some things we just shouldn't see. Or maybe it was just him who wasn't meant to see inside. Maybe he wasn't worthy? If I opened it, what's the worst that could happen? I felt an incredible urge to break the glass, and open the box.

"Miss Beckett?"

I snapped out of it. I looked at the box, and then back to the Professor.

"Ho, shit."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I wanted to open the box, even after what you told me about your colleague. It was..."

"The box has a mind of it's own, Beck. It speaks to who it chooses."

"Felt more like it was hypnotizing me."

He smiled and nodded.

I backed away from the case quickly and made a mental note not to ever go near the Arc again.

"Have you come across many artifacts like that?"

"Like what my dear?"

"Like the Arc, with compelling proprieties."

"You are a quick study Beck. In all my years I have never come across anything with such pull."

"Director Manning is creating a position for me here, but I feel like I'm going to be out of my league. I don't know anything about...curses, or magic or whatever it is."

"You will learn my dear, and I will be here to help you."

I smiled at him.

"How are you getting along here Beck?"

There was a glint in his eyes as he spoke. I'd been reading faces all my life, and knew when someone was being mischievous.

"I think I'm getting on okay."

"Making friends?"

"Yeah. Abe is brilliant, Garish is...interesting."

"That is it?"

I shrugged. He was fishing, but I couldn't figure out about what.

"Why don't you just ask me what you want to know Professor, instead of circling it."

He laughed again.

"I forget you were raised by a detective."

I smiled. It did have a large influence on me.

"How are you getting along with Hellboy?"

My eyebrows came together.

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"If you want to learn more about paranormal investigation, then I suggest you ask him. He is our best agent."

I nodded. I had no problem with that. But from what I've heard, he may have a problem with me.

"He's not going to..uh...get angry at me or anything if I ask will he?"

"Are you afraid of him?"

I blinked. Was I afraid of Hb?

"Afraid is the wrong word. I know he won't hurt me physically, I just don't want to...I heard he gets angry easily. I don't want to cause any trouble."

He shook his head.

"He does have a temper, Beck. But you've managed to put him in his place before. You'll be fine."

"Okay."

He smiled at me as we started walking down the hall.

"So what exactly is my position here going to be?"

"You have a strong investigative background, so I assume Tom will make a research position. You'll never be put in danger, and your work will greatly help our organization."

I could do that.

"Alright my dear, it is late, and I am tired. I suggest you get some sleep. Tomorrow will come quickly."

I nodded and thanked him before heading down the staircase.

"Goodnight Professor."

"Good night my dear."

I had just reached the bottom when I realized Hb was sitting on the couch. He looked at me for a few seconds.

"What were you and father talking about."

I walked toward him and took a seat in the chair opposite the couch.

"He was showing me his collection of relics."

He nodded.

"Heard you were offered a job here. Ya taking it?"

I smiled.

"Yeah."

He nodded and took a swig from his beer.

"Think yer cut out for it?"

His yellow eyes bored into mine. Was he testing me?

"It may take me some time to digest all of this, and I'll definitely need some help. But I know I can do this."

He stared at me for a few more seconds before looking away.

"Speaking of which, the Professor recommended that I learn about paranormal investigation from you."

His head snapped back over to me. He scratched the back of his neck. He looked uneasy.

"If your not comfortable with it, or your too busy that's okay. I can ask Meyers, or Garish."

"No!"

My eyes widened with surprise at his outburst.

"If father thinks you should learn from me, then I'll teach ya."

I smiled brightly at him.

"Great."

I was pushing myself out of the chair, when Hb said,

"Where ya goin?"

I froze mid-motion.

"I was gonna head to bed."

"Oh."

He looked away as he picked his beer up and drained it. I sighed as I plopped back down in my chair. I could use a beer.

He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Thought you were going to bed?"

"I was. But I'll be damned if I let a friend drink alone. Toss me one of them."

He stared at me for a second before pulling a can out of the sixer and tossing it to me. I snatched it out of the air and cracked it open. He watched as I took a long swig before I hooked an eyebrow at him.

"You like beer?"

"Yeah."

"Long necks or cans?"

"Long necks, definitely."

"Miller, or Budweiser?"

"Bud, all the way."

He smiled.

"What?"

"Didn't think girls liked beer."

I laughed.

"What? You thought we all drank frufru drinks like Cosmo's and Apple Martini's?"

He shrugged his shoulders and I laughed harder. I picked up my beer and realized it was empty. I made a face at it.

"How do you get beer in here?"

He leaned forward on the couch, and I copied him from my chair. We were almost touching.

"I sneak out."

I smiled at him.

I looked at him, and he looked at me. It was intimate, and once I realized I was doing it, I pulled away quickly. He sat back slowly, looking deep in thought.

"So when you want to learn?'"

"Whenever it's convenient for you. I got nothing but time down here."

He leaned back against the couch, his head hanging off the back.

"You miss it?"

"Yeah."

"Family, friends, boyfriends."

"Fishing are you?"

He laughed, his head still hanging off the back of the couch.

"Just trying to get ta know ya kid."

"Fair enough. What do you want to know?"

"Kids?"

"None, maybe in the future."

"House?"

"Loft , paid for."

"Car?"

"In New York? You' re crazy."

He laughed and continued to ask questions.

"Music?"

"Rock."

"Movies?"

"Hard one. I watch a combination of horror, crime, suspense, and action."

"Boyfriends?"

"In between."

He made a noise.

"What?"

"In between?"

He sat up so he was looking at me again.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"Just didn't figure you for girl that wouldn't have a guy."

I shrugged.

"I'm okay with not having a guy in my life. I don't need someone else to validate me."

He nodded. I watched Abe swimming in his tank for a few moments, while Hb stared off.

 _"I am glad you have decided to join our team Beck."_

I jumped at the sudden voice in my head. I could feel Hb looking at me, but I was looking at the tank where Abe was floating.

 _"You can talk in my head?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Why not just say that out loud?"_

I watched as he waved and swam off into a darker part of his tank.

"What did Abe want?"

I looked back to Hb, still slightly confused.

"He said he was glad I joined the team. Why didn't he just say it out loud?"

Hb shrugged his massive shoulders. I covered my mouth as a yawn crept up on me.

"Go to bed kid."

I smiled lazily at him. Already bossing me around. I shlepped out of the chair, groaning as I did so. My back was still kind of stiff.

"You good kid?"

"Yeah, my back is just stiff."

He nodded. It was then that I remembered he was hurt. I felt like a jerk. I didn't ask how he was doing.

"How are you, by the way?"

He looked at me.

"I'm fine."

"Good. See you in the morning."

I walked out of the library, thinking about a nice hot bath, and sleep.

 _Hellboy's POV_

I watched her walk down from father's rooms. She was smiling, her eyes dancing, as she said goodnight to him. Then she spotted me. I expected to see her face fall, or for her to look less happy. But she didn't. She smiled at me.

"What were you and father talking about?"

I didn't think she would answer, and if she did, I expected some snarky response. I didn't get it. She told me they were looking at his relics.

"Heard you were offered a job. Ya taking it?"

She looked thoughtful for a second, her eyes downcast. I watched her bite her bottom lip. Then she looked up and me and nodded her head.

"Yeah."

Her long hair was braided and hanging over one shoulder. Her bangs just touching the tops of her eyelashes. I took a drink of my beer, trying my best not to stare at her.

"Think yer cut out for it?"

Her eyes locked with mine.

"It may take me some time to digest all of this, and I'll definitely need some help. But I know I can do this."

I was staring at her mouth as she answered. I had to look away, before I got carried away.

"Speaking of which, the Professor recommended that I learn about paranormal investigation from you."

I looked over at her quickly. Father wanted me to teach her? I scratched the back of my neck, unsure of what to say.

Why did she have to look at me like that?

"If you're not comfortable with it, or your too busy that's okay. I can ask Meyers, or Garish."

I looked up at her. I didn't want her around Meyers, and I sure as hell didn't want her spending more time with Garish. He was already too close to her. Always looking at her out of the corner of his eye, and Abe told me about the conversation they had while we were gone. What kind of a guys asks a woman things like that? I blurted out a loud, fast no.

Her eyes widened a bit at my outburst and I mentally berated myself.

"If father thinks I should teach ya, then I'll teach ya."

She smiled happily at me.

"Great."

Then she started to get up. I didn't want her to leave.

"Where ya goin'?"

She stopped, half in the seat, half out.

"I was gonna head to bed."

"Oh."

It was late, and she was probably tired. I was draining my beer when I heard her sigh. How can such a common sound be so...sexy?

I raised an eyebrow at her. Why'd she sit back down?

"Thought you were going to bed?"

"I was. But I'll be damned if I let a friend drink alone. Toss me a beer."

I don't think my eyes could have gotten any wider. She considered us friends, AND she liked beer? I rolled my eyes towards the heaven and said a silent prayer of thanks.

I tossed her one and watched as she took a long swig. She ran her tongue over her lips when she finished.

I began asking her questions, to keep my mind from wandering back to her mouth. I leaned back against the leather couch, hanging my head off the back. Out of sight, out of mind. Yeah, like that works.

I asked her some questions, getting around to what I really wanted to know. When I asked her about her boyfriend, she said she was in between them right now. Her response made me choke on my words.

She wasn't dating someone? A girl like her, with a body and face like that?

I sat so I was looking at her. Was she lying to me? Her face was truthful.

"Yeah? What's wrong with that?"

"Just didn't figure you for a girl that wouldn't have a guy."

She had the spunk to look offended for a few seconds. Then she shook her head, smiling.

"I'm okay with not having a guy in my life. I don't need someone else to validate me."

I shook my head. She was a one of a kind, this gal. I watched her, as her attention slipped over to Abe's tank. She jumped a few minutes later, and I couldn't help the smile that came out.

"What did Abe want?"

She looked back at me again, confusion blooming on her face.

"He said he was glad I joined the team. Why didn't he say it out loud?"

I shrugged, and kept my opinion to myself. I knew why he spoke to her that way. He didn't want me knowing he was eavesdropping. She used her hand to cover her mouth as she yawned. I should have made her go to bed earlier. Dammit.

"Go to bed kid."

She smiled lazily at me, as she stretched like a cat. Then she winced and groaned. I felt my loins stirring. Dammit again.

"You good kid?"

Her stitches may be out, but that doesn't mean she was fully healed. I looked her over, she wasn't hunching, or favoring one side. So that was good. Her tight, long black sleeved shirt had become disheveled, riding up on one side, showing a her creamy white skin.

"Yeah, my back is just stiff."

She looked away and then her face crumpled. I watched the mood swing and shrinked away. Liz had mood swings. And then she exploded.

"How are you, by the way?"

I looked at her. That's why she got upset, she forgot to ask me how I was?

"I'm fine."

She smiled at me, she was always smiling at me.

"Good. See you in the morning."

I watched her walk away, admiring the view. Then I leaned back on the couch, and let out a loud sigh.

"You could tell her, you know."

I looked over to see Abe floating in his tank.

"Ever tried minding your own business?"

"Many times, but I always seem to get sucked in."

I snorted.

"And what would you have me say ta her? Oh, I know I'm a big, ugly, scary demon; but I swear I have a heart of gold. Want to catch a movie with me? That's right. I CAN'T TAKE YOU OUT, BECAUSE I'M A MONSTER!"

"Red..."

"Ahhh, shut up blue."

I kicked the couch, sending it flying into a nearby bookshelf. The books rained down from high above, making a mess. I stormed out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm glad your all liking the story so far. Here's the newest.**

Half way back to my room, I heard a loud bang. I stopped walking and looked back over my shoulder. What the hell was that?

I started jogging back the way I came. I rounded a corner and slammed into something. I fell back on my ass, hard. I looked up and saw Hellboy.

"What the hell you doin Beck?"

He reached a hand down to help me up. I took it, and he pulled me up easily. Whoa.

"I thought I heard a crash. You okay?"

His eyebrows went up. And then he laughed harshly.

"Am I okay? Yeah Beck, I'm just great."

He pushed past me, stalking off down the hall. He wasn't acting okay. When I left him he was fine, so what the hell happened?

I took a deep breath, and started back toward my room. He was so...moody. Like a damn teenager. And I was supposed to learn from him? I heard raised voices coming from ahead. I creeped to the corner and peeked around it. Hellboy and Garish were in each others faces.

"You keep your claws offa her, you got me?"

"Is that jealously I hear in your voice?"

"Don't push me Garish."

Who were they talking about? Liz? Wait, was I eavesdropping? I shook my head. I wasn't like that. I rounded the corner, acting like I was on my way back to my room. As I approached, Hellboy stepped away from Garish. I smiled.

"What's going on guys?"

"Thought you went to bed?"

"I am, I get turned around in here. Still not used to it."

"Would you like me to escort you there?"

I looked at Garish and then back to Hb. His eyes shifted over to Garish and then back to me. He looked angry. I didn't want to get in the middle of it.

"Uh, no that's okay."

He nodded. The tension between them was thick, and made for a very awkward time.

"Well, goodnight guys."

I started walking around them when Hb's arm shot out and grabbed mine. I looked back at him.

"What?"

He let go of me, like he didn't realize he grabbed me.

"I, uh...Sorry."

I nodded, then stepped closer to him, so I could whisper.

"What's going on?"

He looked down at me, with an eyebrow raised up.

"Nothing. Just a friendly chat between coworkers."

"Friendly my ass. You looked like you were about to throw down."

He smiled and leaned closer.

"You worried I'll hurt your new best friend?"

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow at him.

"You know what, I changed my mind. I don't give a shit what you're up too. Have a nice night."

I turned and walked away, my hands clenched in fists at my sides. Damn he was frustrating. What was he frickin' deal? One minute he was fine, next he was egging me on. Did he want me to lay him out? I shook my head. I bypassed my bedroom door. I was to angry to sleep. I headed down the hall to the small kitchenette just a few doors away.

I dug around in the fridge. Nothing. I wanted to bake something. I walked out of the kitchenette, and toward the elevator. I knew the kitchen was downstairs somewhere. The minute the door opened, I was accosted by a stun gun in my face.

"Oh! Sorry Beck, thought you were Hellboy trying to sneak out again."  
I looked wide eyed at Meyers.

"You stun him if he tries to sneak out?"

"What? No, Of course not. But sometimes if he thinks I will..."

"Ah."

"What are you doing down here?"

"Looking for the kitchen. I wanted to do some baking."

He ran a hand over his mouth.

"I don't know, Beck. I mean, we're not supposed to let anyone in but the cooks."

I sighed. I had no outlets in this place. I wasn't allowed into the gym, because it was where they trained. I had limited internet, so all my social sites were blocked. And now I couldn't bake.

"I'm going to go crazy here."

He smiled sadly at me. Then he shook his head.

"I'm going to fired yet, I just know it."

He pulled out a set of keys, and took off one. He held the key up.

"Promise me you won't burn the place down."

I smiled.

"Cross my heart."

He handed the key to me and smiled. Meyers was a good guy. Not my type, but I could see being friends with him.

"I'll bake you some muffins."

He smiled.

"Deal. Down the hall, on the left."

I nodded and happily walked away. Finally! Something to do!

I opened the door and grinned. The kitchen was fantastic! It had miles of counter space, stainless steel everything. And two huge double ovens. I was in baking heaven.

 _3 hours later_

I had finished cleaning the dishes I made, and it was just about time to pull out my last batch of muffins.

I made two dozen double chocolate muffins, two dozen blueberry, a dozen raspberry cheesecake, and a dozen mocha cappuccino muffins. I had no idea how many people worked here, so I may have went overboard.

But the baking helped. I may not be on great terms with my mom, but she she had been right about some things. Like baking the stress away. Now that I think about it, this is probably why I'm overweight.

Although I noticed my clothes were getting looser.

"So your a cook to huh?"

I had my hand in the oven when I heard the voice. It startled me and I jumped, slamming the top of my wrist into the ceiling of the oven.

"Cocksucker!" I cursed out, pulling my hand back. It hurt like a bitch, but I couldn't leave my muffins in there. They would burn. I reached back in and pulled them out. I set the pan down and turned the oven off.

Then I looked over to see Hellboy walking my way. I moved over to the sink, and turned the water on. I waited until it was lukewarm, and then ran my burned wrist under it.

"I didn't mean to scare ya kid."

I looked up at him, trying to decide if I was still mad at him. I wasn't.

"I wasn't paying attention."

"Let me see that."

He reached in with his stone hand and gently plucked my hand out from under the stream. I was surprised by how gentle he could be with that thing.

"It's not bad, first degree. Tops."

I nodded.

"So what are you doing down here?"

"Looking for you. Meyers said you were in here baking."

"Yeah, I needed to think."

"Ya know most people go for a walk, read."

"Old hobby."

He nodded. There was an awkward period when I realized he was still holding my hand. I pulled away and went to take my muffins out of the pan.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Ta say I'm sorry. About earlier."

I nodded. I finished setting the muffins on a plate. And turned to look at him.

"Okay."

He walked over and picked up a raspberry cheesecake muffin. He ate it in one bite. My eyes went wide.

"Holy Crap!"

He spit little bits of muffin out as he talked.

"These are great."

I laughed.

"Thanks."

He grabbed another one.

"What's this?"

"Double chocolate."

He stuffed that one in his mouth next. Watching his face was hilarious. His eyes went wide as he chewed.

"I take it you like that one as well."

He nodded.

"You're not going to eat one?"

"Oh no. I have a bake, but don't take rule." I patted my belly.

He shook his head.

"Chicks and weight."

"It must be in our DNA. So you came all the way down here to apologize?"

"Yeah, no."

I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Uh, how are you and Garish getting along? Ya guys seem...close."

He wouldn't meet my eyes. What was with everyone around here wanting to know how I was getting along? Must be a underground, paranormal investigator, nothing else to do, kind of thing.

"Fine. A little awkward, actually it's almost always really awkward."

He laughed.

"Heard you had a discussion about porn."

I shook my head.

"Yeah. Strangest conversation of my life."

He nodded.

"So you guys are just friends."

"Yeah, wait..No way. You thought me and Garish?"

I laughed before I could finish my sentence. Me and Garish? That's hilarious.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you. It's just so funny..."

He smiled and shook his head at me.

"I'm done, I swear."

My stomach hurt from laughing so hard. Before I could do anything, his lips crashed down on mine. My eyes went wide with shock. His lips were warm, almost hot against mine. He pulled away quickly and looked at me.

"Wh..."

I licked my lips and tried again to speak. I didn't even get to open my mouth before he was kissing me again. He moved slowly, gently. Just because something is unexpected, does not mean it is unwanted.

I moved my mouth against his tentatively. Usually I knew more about the person I was kissing. I didn't know where to put my hands, so I settled on resting them on his forearms. I pulled away first, needing air.

He looked down, about to say something. Then he turned around and walked away. I was left standing there, with my mouth hanging open.

 _Hellboy's POV_

Idiot! Why did you say that to her? I mentally berated myself. Now she thinks your a world class jerk. Probably won't talk to you again.

I was sitting in my chair, watching mindless cartoons. I couldn't get her out of my mind. The way she looked at me. Like she wasn't fazed by the way I looked. I sighed. Ah, crap.

I got up from my chair, setting down the cat I was petting. I had to go find her. I pulled a shirt over my head and walked toward her room.

I knocked a few times, but she didn't answer. Maybe she was asleep? She looked tired earlier. I sighed and headed back toward my room. I bumped into Clay talking with his relief during shift switch.

"She was in the kitchen? How'd she get in there?"

"No clue. But it smelled great. Not to mention the view."

I felt my blood ignite. Clay saw me and stepped in front of Jake.

"He was just messing around Red."

I stared at the guy. He took the hint and beat it.

"You good Red?"

"Fine."

He nodded and then smiled.

"She's down in the kitchen."

I nodded and walked off toward the elevator. Meyers was waiting for me.

"Wondering when you would come."

"She still in the kitchen?"

"Baking up a storm."

I nodded. She was smiling and humming to herself when I leaned against the door. She didn't notice me. So I took the opportunity to watch her.

She was tall, with wide set hips, a narrow waist and a nice rack. I didn't mean to scare her, but what surprised me more, was the curse that came out of her mouth. She reached back in the oven after burning herself, and pulled out some delicious smelling muffins. Then she hurried over to the sink and ran her wrist under it. I followed behind. I wanted to make sure she didn't burn herself bad.

I took it in my hand. It was fine. First degree. If even. She asked me what I was doing down here. I told her it was to apologize. My damn conscience would let it go. And I wanted to see her. She nodded. I looked around, trying to find something to fill the silence. I picked up one of her muffins and stuffed it in my mouth. It was good. Really, really good. I swallowed it down and picked up a dark one she told me was double chocolate. She laughed as I ate it in one bite. Liz used to get mad at me for eating like that.

I noticed she hadn't eaten one. When I asked her, she laughed and patted her belly. Did she think she was fat? What was it with girls and weight? It seemed every time I turned on the tv, the women were getting smaller and smaller. Who wants to take a skeleton home?

She snapped me out if by asking if I really came all the way down here to apologize. She was smart. And sexy. I stared at her, her black shirt covered in flour and batter. She even had a little flour on her cheek. It made her prettier.

I snapped out of it, looking around before asking her about Garish. She smiled as she talked. Did she never frown? I wanted to know if she really talked to him about porn. I didn't even feel comfortable saying it in front of her, but I wanted to know. She leaned against the counter, her shirt pulling down a little in the front. I got a glimpse of a lacy black bra before she shifted again and it was gone. I swallowed hard, trying to think of something else, anything else.

"So you guys are just friends?"

She looked at me, humor shinning through her eyes. She looked adorable when she laughed. She stopped, tucking a flyaway strand of hair behind her ear. I couldn't help it, it was an urge, and I acted on it. I brought my lips to hers. She went stock still at first. But I pushed a little more, her plush, pillowy lips were warm and soft against mine. I pulled away, afraid of her reaction.

She began to say something, but then she licked her lips, leaving them glistening. I couldn't control myself. I wanted to taste her. I kissed her again, a shiver running through me when she gently moved her lips against mine. She was kissing me back! I felt my leather pants pull painfully tight.

Then she pulled away. Was I too rough? Did I hurt her? Did she feel me harden? I looked at her, watched her breath in deeply. I opened my mouth to say something, but when her eyes met mine, I panicked. I turned tail and walked as fast as I could, what with the tent I now had pitched in the front of my pants. I slapped myself in the head. Why'd you leave her like that? What is wrong with you? I was in the back, where they stored everything. I slammed my hand into the freezer door, causing a serious dent. Why are you acting like this? She kissed you BACK. And you ran away.

I flipped over a nearby locked cabinet and took a seat. I could use a beer right about now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Let me know friends!**

After the 'incident', with Hb, that's what I'm calling it now, I trudged upstairs, handing out muffins as I went. I set the rest inside the small kitchenette on my hall and headed for my room. I was dead tired. It was a combination of physical exhaustion and mental.

"Some sweet shower tunes.."

I turned my iPod on, laughing when Party Rock Anthem came on. I undressed and climbed into my small shower/tub combo.

Half way through, my music stopped suddenly.

"Damn you Steve Jobs!"

I probably shouldn't cuss out a dead guy, but come on! Talk about timing. I finished in the shower, sticking my hand out to grab the towel I hung up. Only to feel cool tile.

"Huh?"

I pulled the curtain back some, not wanting to lose all my warm steam. The hook was empty. I pursed my lips. I was not some bimbo from a movie. When you know where you put your shit, and it's gone, someone is dicking with you. Not oh, I must have been mistaken, ah well. Lets climb out of the shower butt naked only to be attacked by an attractive male serial killer.

"Give me back my towel please," I called out from behind the curtain.

For the life of me I couldn't think who could have gotten into my room though.

"Please? It's starting to get cold in here."

I let out a slightly girly scream when my towel fell down on my head. I pulled it off and wrapped myself with it. I opened the curtain again to see Hb leaning against my bathroom door frame.

I gripped the towel tighter self consciously.

"What are you doing in here?"

Instead of talking, he gave me a good, slow once over. I almost shrank back at the heat in his leer. Where did the other Hellboy go? The socially awkward, occasionally shy, painfully inexperienced woman wooer go?

"Hellboy?"

I said his name cautiously. I wasn't really sure what was going on here. How did he get in my room? When? And why?

"Is this about what happened in the kitchen?"

I carefully stepped over the tub's lip and onto the tile floor. Wouldn't do to flash him.

"You look good wet."

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Umm, thanks I guess."

I looked at him and he looked at me. I had a death grip on the towel where it came together.

"HEY!"

"What?"

"Don't what me! I asked you what your doing in my room?"

"Watching you."

I was beyond frustrated.

"Get out."

When he didn't move, didn't flinch, I repeated myself.

"Get out now."

"No."

I didn't expect that. It wasn't like I could throw the man out. Not even if I was fully clothed. I sighed and shuffled a little closer to him.

"You're starting to scare me."

His face softened a little.

"I don't want ta scare ya Beck."

"Then just tell me what's going on. I'm a mostly rational person."

He chuckled a little.

"You kissed me back."

I nodded. That I did. But if you asked me why, I still wouldn't be able to tell you. It just, felt like I was supposed to. Not as in mandatory or obligatory. Just, had to.

"What did you feel?"

I looked up at him now. We were going to have a discussion about feelings in my bathroom, while I was partially naked?

"What do you mean? Like, what did I feel when we kissed? Or when you ran away?"

He shook his head.

"I deserved that. But I got ta know Beck. Did you feel it to?"

I sighed. I knew what he meant. His It, my had to.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me why you broke into my room, held my towel hostage and scared me half to death."

His yellow eyes pierced mine.

"It's cause of what I am right? The reason you got scared?"

His voice was gruff, deeper than usual.

"No, it's because a MAN broke into my room while I was in a very vulnerable position. I would have been just as nervous and scared if it were Director Manning standing there instead of you. Maybe more so."

He raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged. I knew Hb, at least I felt like I did. Tom, not so much.

"So, quid pro quot. Tell me why and I'll answer."

He smiled then, and it was all male.

"You really got to ask why I broke in here you watch you shower?"

I snorted. No, I suppose I didn't.

"Then why didn't you answer me when I was asking you questions?"

"I was concentrating."

"On what?"

"Keeping my hands to my self."

I nodded. This was crazy. From ignoring me, to kissing in the kitchen, and now voyeurism. Strangest evolution of a relationship I've ever had.

I don't know if I looked skeptical or he just felt the need to divulge.

"Know how hard it was? Standing out here, knowing you were in there, naked."

I hazarded a guess.

"No?"

"Know how hard it still is?"

He looked at me, the heat back in his glance. I ran free hand over my towel self consciously again, making sure nothing was peeking out.

I swallowed before I answered. Why was I so nervous?

"No."

"It's damn hard."

I nodded. Damn hard. Like the front of his pants. I felt a blush creeping over me. I had not meant to glance there, but I did. I turned around and put my hands in my face. Dear God what is happening? I was not a virgin, I'd had my share of tussles and one nighters. So why was I acting like this?

He chuckled again, only this time it was dark. It was a man's bedroom chuckle, and it made me shiver. Sweet Mary mother of pearl.

"Try walking around with it."

The mental image created by my brain was not helpful. Mostly because it removed his clothing. I turned back around, cheeks only slightly pink, if my estimation was correct.

"Sorry?"

He moved closer to me, until we were touching. His erection was poking my stomach.

"I want my answer now."

I looked up at him and nodded my head. His voice was commanding, it demanded I answer.

"I'm not sure what your looking for. I felt something, but I don't have the right words for it yet. Maybe if I had more time to think..."

He stopped me talking by kissing me again. And this time, he was pulling all the stops. His tongue felt hot in my mouth as he explored. He wrapped his stone hand around my hip and drug me closer to him, the other gripped my hair, guiding my head where he wanted it. I was completely out of control.

There it was. That 'feeling' again. Kind of like what the Arc did to me. Pulled me to him. A siren's song of sorts.

"Feel it?"

Which thing? His swelling erection, my own building heat, his mouth on mine.

"Yes."

My voice was all breathy. He kissed me again, much harder this time. It was bruising, almost painful.

"You're mine Beck."

I blinked up at him, the sensual fog burning off quickly. His?

"What?"

"You are mine. My inamorata."

I didn't understand the word. It was Italian, but beyond that.

"I still don't..."

He put one of his big red fingers on my lips to shush me. I was beyond confused at this point, but he didn't let me talk. He just kept his finger on my lips as he looked at me.

There was to much emotion in his face. How could he care this much, this fast? We haven't known each other for very long. Emotions like that took time to build, to grow.

"I know yer confused Beck, hell, I am too. But it's happenin'."

"Can I talk now?"

He sighed and took his finger off my lips.

"So, now what?"

He grinned, and I shook my head.

"I don't think so Hb. You're not that smooth."

"Had ta try."

I nodded.

"You never answered my question."

"I don't know what comes next Beck."

Looks like if I wanted this thing, I would have to take charge of it.

"How about we just go slow, get to know one another?"

He nodded.

"I need to get dressed. And try to get some sleep."

He stepped back and I moved past him. I could feel his eyes on me, and I had to admit it was both flattering and nerve wracking.

"So...hey, turn around!"

I had caught him peeking out of the corner of my eye. He whipped back around, chuckling.

"As I was saying, let's start with the basics."

"Basics?"

"Yeah. Birthday, age, likes, dislikes. The basics."

"You go first."

I sighed and finished pulling the shirt over my head.

"I'm decent."

I the t-shirt came down to mid-thigh. It was an old flames. Suppose I shouldn't tell him that. I watched his eyes rove over me, and stop at my right thigh. He turned his head to the side. I laughed and turned my leg so he could see the tattoo.

He walked forward and knelt down, to get a better look. I adored tattoos. Had more than my fair share of them. The one he was staring at was my favorite. A depiction of the Virgin Mary praying, only she was painted like a sugar skull. A Day of the Dead girl.

I jumped out of my thoughts when I felt his hands on my thigh. My head shot down.

"Why'd you make her dead?" He was running his hand over her face.

"She's not dead. She painted up for the Day of the Dead. The Mexican holiday where you celebrate and honor the dead."

"Like All Saints Day and All Souls day."

I nodded my head. Hb was a Catholic? Learn something knew everyday.

"Yeah."

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Do you have more?"

"Yes."

He stood up as I answered.

"Where?"

I gave him a small smile.

"Some things are best left a mystery."

He smiled now.

"Okay."

The yawn escaped my lips, and I whipped my hand up to cover my mouth.

"Ah crap kid. Ya need to go to sleep."

"No argument here. This has been a weird day."

I started pulling back the blankets, and climbing into the bed when I felt his hand snake around my hip. I stopped and turned to look at him. This was the Hellboy I remembered. He looked shy for a second, and then shook his head and let me go.

I finished climbing into my bed, and covered up.

"See you in the morning."

He leaned down and kissed my head.

"Yeah you will."

I heard him leave and heaved a sigh. What the hell just happened? What does inamorata mean? Ah hell. I closed my eyes and rolled over. I'll worry about it in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello darlings! Here's the newest, let me know what you are all thinking.**

I slept peacefully for about 5 hours. Then an alarm went off and I flew off my bed and landed on my face. I groaned and stumbled to my feet. I opened the door just as Hb was raising his hand to knock on it.

"Whoa, good timing. What's going on?"

"Were you going to come out here in just that?"

I looked down. My tshirt had decent coverage. And I wasn't really going to go out out. I was just going to ask somebody running by what was happening.

"Uh..."

Hb put his hands on my shoulders and steered me back inside my room. I laughed, couldn't help it.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

He was acting like a scandalized nun.

"You might want ta sit down fer this Beck."

All traces of humor was gone. He looked serious, and it made me very nervous.

"Don't give me the sit down crap, just tell me."

"Delcan torched yer shop sometime in the early morning."

I let out a rush of air. Thank goodness. I thought he was going to say something worse.

"Don't scare me like that!"

He looked at me weirdly.

"Aren't you upset?"

"Yeah, but it's just a shop. I can rebuild. I thought you were going to say someone got hurt."

He smiled and pulled me into a hug. It was awkward at first, because I didn't know him. I mean, I KNEW him, but I didn't know his body. It was easy to hug somebody you knew, because you had done it so many times before. This was new.

I found that I liked the way I fit to him. I wasn't tall enough to reach his shoulder, so I had to settle for resting my head on his chest.

"Did anyone get hurt?"

"Nah...But there ain't nothing left."

"I've got insurance."

He laughed.

"Whats the new alarm for then?"

"Some Merpeople luring boats off course and wrecking them."

"Shouldn't you go? I mean, if the boats are wrecking, aren't people drowning?"

"So far none of them has."

"Then why are doing it?"

He shrugged his shoulders. It was then an idea dawned on me.

"What kind of boats?"

"Light weights I think. Tourist boats, luxury yachts, stuff like that."

"Maybe their sinking them to get the stuff on board?"

I looked up at him and he seemed to be contemplating it.

"Where'd you come up with that?"

"Honestly? When you said Merpeople I thought of Ariel and her secret cave full of stuff from land."

He snorted out a laugh.

"Makes sense, they barter with each other."

He lost me there, but I listened away. If I was going to be a research assistant, I better learn the subject.

"The Merpeople?"

"Yeah."

I sighed. I had a lot to learn.

"Get some clothes on. Blue's got some books laid out fer ya to start with."

I nodded my head and pulled away from him. I was feeling kind of lazy today, so I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a long, loosing fitting tshirt out of my closet. I moved over to the built in dresser and tried to decide on my underthings combo.

The jeans were tight, so maybe a thong. Or boy cuts. No, definitely a thong. I grabbed a black one. So now it was time for the bra. I never wore padded ones, I didn't do false advertising, and it's not like I needed it. I just went with a black cotton bra. Nothing fancy.

It was then that I realized I had eyes burning into my back. I turned around and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Can I see you in those?"

My eyebrows went up into my hairline.

"I've known you less than a month, and you want me to put on a sexy fashion show for you?"

"Yeah."

I laughed at his bluntness.

"What do I get in return?"

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow at me.

"What do you want?"

I rolled my eyes up, thinking. What did I want in return? Hmm...the possibilities...

"I want you to teach me how to fight a gargoyle."

He looked stunned for a moment.

"Beck, ya ain't ever going to fight a gargoyle..."

"I want to be prepared, that's all. Just in case, like for some reason, Delcan finds me, I want to be able to defend myself."

He sighed. I saw the light blinking on his belt. They needed him.

"You need to get going Hb."

He shook his head.

"I ain't going out today. Abe's taking the lead on this one."

"Why?"

"I ain't a good swimmer."

I nodded my head. His stone hand must weigh a good deal, so I could see where that would be difficult.

"So do we have a deal?"

"There really isn't much you'd be able to do against a gargoyle."

"Bullshit."

He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Are you trying to tell me they don't have weak points? What about there eyes, or genitals? Where are the major organs located? Where are they vulnerable?"

He nodded, finally understanding what I was getting at. I wasn't a fool. I knew I wouldn't last very long against a gargoyle. But god forbid something should happen, and I end up at one's mercy. I should at least know the basics.

"I'll teach you what I can."

I nodded. It was good enough for me. I walked into the bathroom, and closed the door. Now to hold up my end of the deal. I let out a breath and quickly shed my night clothes. I slipped the thong up and clipped the bra on. I looked in the mirror. I really do need to loose those last 20 pounds. I sighed, looking at my nude face. A little makeup wouldn't kill ya Beck. I quickly lined my lids with black liquid eye liner, flaring it up and out at the ends. Then I coated my lashes with mascara. Lastly, I threw on my favorite red lipstick.

Go time.

I opened the door and stepped out. All my insecurities began to bubble up to the surface. Did he think my thighs were to big? What about my tummy Oh god, the last girl he had was Liz, and she has the build of a 15 year old boy. I shut the thoughts away, the best I could. Some still sneaked out though. His lack of verbal response wasn't making it any easier.

I finally got the courage up to look at his face. What I saw there eased my fears away. He was staring at me in awe.

"What?"

It came out more confident then I really felt.

"You're perfect."

I raised an eyebrow at him. Did he not see the 6 inch scar on my right breast, or the little one on my knee? What about the tattoo on my left hip?

He walked towards me, and I watched him come. When he was close enough, he reached out and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Can we stay in here all day, and you wear this, or less?"

I laughed. That was one of the best compliments I had ever gotten.

"I think people would start to worry and come looking for us."

His stone hand gripped my hip and gently pulled me closer to him.

"Who cares?"

He leaned down and I met his lips. I was beginning to like this thing we had. After a few minutes of our tongues tangoing, I pulled away for air. A thought popped into my head just then. When Delcan was dead, or whatever, I would probably be asked to leave.

Hb picked up on my mood change.

"What's wrong?"

I wasn't one for chewing the fat.

"Whatever we got going here, I don't think it's wise. I mean, your going to catch Delcan, and then Manning is going to give me a pink slip and the boot."

He pulled me tighter to him.

"Father won't let him."

It wasn't a complete answer, but I let it slide. I didn't want to upset him. I mean, he did have a temper.

"Ok."

I could tell he knew I wasn't convinced, but he likewise let it go. It was like the pink elephant in the room that no one wanted to talk about. So we didn't.

"I should get dressed."

"It's a pity."

I laughed as I walked back into the bathroom. I didn't bother shutting the door. I slipped the jeans up, and pulled the shirt over my head. I left my hair wild.

"So what kind of books did Abe leave me?"

"Just some basics. Parapsychology, things like that."

I nodded my head as I reached for my heels. Black stilettos with red backs. They were my favorites.

I slipped them on. Hb opened the door, and I walked out into the brightly lit corridor.

He shut my door, and gave the handle a jiggle. The door locked automatically.

"How old are you?"

"68."

"Looking good for a senior citizen."

"Hey!"

I smiled to let him know I was joking.

"How old are you?"

"22."

"Where you from?"

"Born in Boston, raised in New York. You?"

"Born in Hell, raised on Army bases all over the U.S."

Born in Hell?

"Hell Hell, not like Hell's Kitchen right?"

"Right."

"Hmm."

"That's it. Hmm."

I stopped walking and looked at him.

"What?"

"I tell ya I was born in Hell, and you say Hmm. Like that don't bother ya."

"It doesn't. I mean, are you offended that I was born in Boston?"

"What? No."

"It doesn't matter where you were born. It's about where you live and how you do it."

He threw his arm around my shoulders and kissed the side of my head as we walked.

"Ya make me feel better about what I am."

"That's what friends do."

Hb stopped walking, and because of his arm on me, I was forced to stop to. He steered me around so I was facing him.

"Friends?"

I smiled at him. He thought I had friend-zoned him. I leaned in and for the first time, I kissed him.

I pulled away after a few moments, even though I knew he didn't want me to.

"I'm not friend-zoning you Hb. But the base of a good relationship starts with friendship."

He nodded. Just then Clay came walking around the corner. The coffee he had in his mouth came spraying out everywhere.

I laughed, I couldn't help it. His face was comical. Hb's chest rumbled, but that was about it.

"Are you alright Clay?"

He was dabbing at the coffee stain on his shirt.

"Yeah, I'm just great."

"Coffee to hot for you Clay?"

Hb's voice was cold. I watched Clay look at Hb.

"No, you guys just shocked me is all."

"Why's that?"

"I thought you were gone with Abe and the team. I didn't expect anyone to be in the halls."

Sounded good to me. Hb didn't seem to like that explanation.

"Are you sure it wasn't cause you saw me and Beck?"

Whoa.

"Hb, leave him alone. We startled him, that's all."

I gave a gentle tug on his arm. He eased up, and nodded at Clay. Clay hightailed it back down the hallway.

I looked at him with my lips pursed.

"Why are you being mean to Clay? John said he was your friend."

Hb didn't say anything. I sighed and waited. His eyes glanced down to me and then away. I cocked my head to the side and put my hands on my hips. I watched as a small smile spread across his lips. He turned and pulled me to him so quickly I squealed.

"Gonna tell me what's bothering you?"

Hb nuzzled my neck.

"He was shocked to see us together."

Maybe, or maybe we really did scare the shit out of him. Either way, I don't care.

"Take it with a grain of salt. Are you okay with us being together?"

He pulled away from my neck and looked at me.

"Hell yes."

"And I'm okay with starting a relationship with you. So who gives a fuck what anyone else thinks?"

He blinked a few times and then grinned.

"Come on, you got some books to read."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Keep them coming.**

The "few books" Abe left me was more like a mountain. There were at least 30 different books, stacked alphabetically and by subject. I felt my shoulders slump at the sight. This was going to take me awhile.

I grabbed a pencil from the table, twirled my hair around and ran the pencil through it. It was a sloppy bun, but I was only going to be reading.

Hb sat down on the couch, but I could feel his eyes on me. I ignored them and scanned the titles. Some of these books had long been thought lost. I smiled as I held a copy of A Discourse of the Damned Art of Witchcraft by William Perkins.

I would start with this. I felt a weird form of excitement holding this book. It was old, and expensive and very rare. I felt like I was peeking in on someones secret journal or something.

"You're that excited over a book?"

I looked up to see Hb watching me. I had been holding the book, turning it over and running my hands over it.

"I love books. The smell of the pages, the feel of the covers. It's like starting an adventure. Every turn of a page brings new wonders, revelations."

He just nodded his head. Some people weren't readers. It was there loss. I pulled the chair out and had almost planted my ass in it when Hb spoke up.

"Why don't you come sit over here?"

I sighed. The lighting was bad, I would be distracted, and I didn't think I would be comfortable. But I smiled at him and got up.

He grinned as I walked over. He patted the couch next to him and I plopped down. He put his arm on the back of the couch as I got comfortable.

 _Twenty minutes later_

I was on page 38 when I felt something brush my calf. I set the book down slowly and leaned forward to see what was touching me. Hb's tail had curled around my leg and was very suggestively rubbing up and down.

I turned to look at him, my eyebrow raised.

He was trying very hard to look innocent.

"What?"

I pointed my finger down to my leg. He leaned forward and took a look. He pretended to be shocked.

"Sometimes it's got a mind of it's own."

"Oh it does, does it?"

"Yup."

His smile lit up his face.

"You're a terrible liar."

Now he laughed. I shook my head and picked the book up again. I had only just finished reading my first sentence when I felt his finger, just the barest of touches, running up and down my bare arm.

"You are determined to distract me aren't you?"

His eyes met mine, as he leaned towards me.

"I can't not touch you."

He reminded me of someone who had just started their first serious relationship. Always kissing, touching, looking.

It made me wonder about his and Liz's relationship.

"What are you thinking about?"

I made a face.

"Uhh..."

"Tell me."

"No, it was nothing."

"Say it Beck. I don't want no secrets."

"Okay. I was wondering about your and Liz's relationship."

He didn't look surprised.

"What about it?"

"What happened?"

So far, Hb had been nothing but great. So what drove them apart?

"We tried, but we weren't compatible. She couldn't take it anymore."

I shook my head.

"She cheated on me."

I knew that part. And it made me sad for Hb and angry at Liz, even though it wasn't my place.

"If she was so unhappy, why didn't she just leave me?"

I looked at him. He was staring at me hard. I collected my thoughts before I answered.

"I don't know Liz, and I'm only getting to know you, so I can't really give you a clear cut answer. But I can tell you, from my experience, that cheating doesn't always mean someone doesn't care about you. Sometimes they care very much, and that's why they don't want to tell you it's over. They don't want to hurt you."

He nodded slowly.

"You said experience, so were you the cheater, or the cheated on?"

"The cheated on."

"Who would cheat on you?"

He looked appalled.

I laughed.

"You seem to be under the impression that the sun shines out of my ass. But anyone can be cheated on."

"It hurts."

"Yes it does. Did you ask her why she did it?"

He looked at me like I grew a second head.

"No. Did you ask the guy who cheated on you why he did it?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"He said he didn't do it to hurt me, he cared for me, but he felt like there was distance between us. He missed intimacy."

"You guys didn't..ah...have.."  
"We did. But sex and intimacy are very different things."

"How long were you with him?"

"Two years."

He whistled.

"How long were you and Liz together?"

"We've known each other for a long time, but we were only together for a year."

It's that much harder when you had a relationship before. Because not only did you lose a lover, but you lost a friend.

"Alright, lets get off this depressing subject."

He nodded, but I could still see the wheels turning.

"Unless you need to talk about something else?"

"You're so different than her. She never wanted to talk about anything. She just expected me to know."

"I was raised by a cop, and an emergency room nurse. They taught me to never mince words, to always tell the truth, even if it hurts."

He nodded.

"Anything else?"

"You gonna be my therapist now?"

"Therapist, friend, girlfriend."

He smiled and pulled me over to him. I was marveled by the strength he had. I was a good 160 pounds, and he lifted me like I was a 20 pound weight.

"Whoa."

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"How much do you bench?"

"A couple of Cadillac's."

My eyes went wide. A couple of Cadillac's? That's a few tons.

"Holy shit."

He smiled a very male smile at me. He ran his hands up my back, and it was then that I realized how this must look. I was sitting in his lap on the couch of the library.

I looked around quickly.

"What are ya doing?"

"I just don't want Professor Broom walking in and seeing us like this."

Hb laughed at me. Then he pulled me tight against him, holding me there with his stone hand on my bottom. With his other hand he pulled the pencil out of my hair and threw it. Then he grabbed a handful of my hair and brought his mouth to mine.

His lips were soft and hot against mine. This was not like the first kiss he gave me, or even the second or third. This was..beyond. It was dominant, powerful. He held my hair, directed my head's movement. I was completely at his mercy, and it was a big turn on.

He moved away from my mouth and was kissing his way across my jawbone and down my neck. I moaned when he hit the spot between my artery and ear.

I felt him chuckle against me. I shifted a little and heard him inhale sharply. It took me a second to realize why. Hb had an erection. I smiled wickedly. He wasn't the only one who knew how to tease. I gently ground myself against him.

His reaction was immediate. His grip on my backside tightened, and he bit my neck. It hurt, but in a good way.

"Careful Magdalen..."

He used my real name. I must really be working him up.

"Careful of what?"

I pushed down a little harder as I ground his erection through the leather pants. He growled at me, and it sent a bolt of heat through my body.

"I don't like to be teased."

I stopped and sat back to look at him.

His yellow eyes were a darker, amber color as they met mine. Some men couldn't take being teased. Maybe he was one of those.

"Why'd you stop?"

"You said you didn't like to be teased."

He groaned and set his head down on my chest.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded. I put a hand on his head and patted it gently.

"What's up, besides the obvious?"

He lifted his head up and laughed.

"I want you so bad, it's hard to control myself."

I felt bad for him. I knew it was sometimes painful for men to go around aroused for long periods of time.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not yer fault."

"It kind of is."

"I don't blame ya. I just can't look at you without it happening."

It was a compliment that made me feel bad. As awkward as that seems. Both our heads shot up when a large bang resounded. The team was back. I slid off Hb's lap, but didn't pull away completely. I picked up my book and leaned against him.

Just as I opened the book, Abe and the team came walking in. They were all thoroughly soaked. I felt bad for them.

"Good afternoon Beck, Red."

I set the book back down and smiled at Abe.

"Hello Abe. Everything okay?"

"It went quiet well. How was your day?"

I grinned at him. He already knew how my day had been, but I answered him anyways.

"Productive."

He smiled at me and continued on to his tank.

Next came Garish, Liz and John. The only one who didn't seemed shocked to see me and Hb snuggled up together was Garish.

"Hey Beck...Hb."

John was the first one to speak. Liz shut her mouth and shook her head, as if she thought it was a mirage.

Garish looked at Hb and then at me.

"Hey guys."

"You'd do well to remember what I told you Anung Un Rama."

I looked at Hb. What was Anung Un Rama? Another name for Hb? Or maybe Hellboy was his nickname? I would have to ask him later.

"I remember."

Garish nodded and walked off.

"We're going to go dry off and change clothes," Liz mumbled as she and John left quickly.

I looked at Hb, and he looked intensely satisfied.

"You best not be using me to get back at her Hellboy."

His head snapped down to me.

"I ain't. It's just an added bonus."

I shook my head and went back to reading. Just then Professor Broom walked into the room. He motioned for Hb to follow him. I stared after them as they walked up the stairs. Professor Broom caught my eye and winked at me. I smiled back at him.

Since Hb was gone, I moved back to the table and settled in for some serious reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. Let me know! R.R.E.**

If Hb came down, I didn't notice it. I read for hours before coming up for air. And I did so only because my stomach told me it was time for some food.

"You have been reading for nearly 6 hours."

I looked over to Abe as I tried to massage the kinks out of my neck.

"Really? Doesn't feel like it's been that long."

"Time eludes us when we are entrapped within the pages of a good book."

I nodded. That it does.

"May I ask you a question of a rather personal nature?"

I got up and moved towards his tank.

"Sure you can ask, but depending on the question, I may or may not answer you."

He nodded.

"Do you care for him?"

I didn't even have to think about it.

"Yes."

He nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Enjoy your supper Beck."

I smiled at him and turned to leave.

"Oh, Beck, would you mind..."

I turned back around and saw him pointing to a small case. I walked over and opened it. My eyes watered from the stench.

"Good lord Abe, what are these?"

I coughed a few times, trying to get the taste out of my mouth.

"Rotten eggs. They are quite good, I assure you."

"I'll take your word for it. Do I just drop them in or..."

Abe swam over and pointed to the suction tube. I loaded all three of the eggs in and watched as they were sucked up and shot out into the tank.

"Thank you very much."

"You're welcome."

"See you in the morning Beck."

"In the morning," I echoed as I walked away. My stomach was rumbling louder and louder. I couldn't remember the last meal I had. It had been awhile. I think it was actually two days ago, before the baking incident with Hb.

No wonder I was so famished! I walked quickly towards the small kitchenette on my wing, praying that they restocked it.

"Where are you going so quickly?"

Garish's voice scared the shit out of me, and I proved it by screaming and whipping around so fast I almost fell.

"Hold fast Magdalen, I did not mean to startle you."

"It's alright. I'm sorry. I was just heading to the kitchenette to get something to eat."

I had no sooner finished the sentence before my stomach gave another loud plea for food. I gave Garish a sheepish grin.

"After you."

He trailed behind me as I finished the short distance to the room and began to dig around in the fridge. They had thankfully restocked, and I got busy making myself a turkey sandwich on wheat.

"It seems I am at a loss for conversation starters."

I looked over my shoulder at him.

"I think that just was one."

He smiled and shook his head. But something seemed...off with him.

"Garish, are you alright? You seem...blue."

He looked at his skin and then back to me.

"I think you should have Abraham check your sight. My skin has no blue on it."

I giggled, I couldn't help it.

"That's not what being blue means. When someone says they feel blue, or if someone looks blue, it means sad."

He nodded his head.

"I do feel, blue, as you call it."

"Want to talk about it?" I asked as I pulled out a chair across from him and set down my plate.

"I would not like to impose on your meal."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Garish, your my friend. I will not be able to eat this meal in peace if you don't tell me what's bothering you."

"You are a unique human Magdalen."

"Mmm-hmm. Now spill."

He looked at me again and I quickly chewed the bit of sandwich I had in my mouth.

"It means talk."

He nodded his head.

"I miss my home."

I could relate.

"Where are you from?"

"I will not say it's name, for it is no more."

"Is no more? Was it destroyed?"

"In a manner of speaking. Magdalen, how do you manage? Knowing your home is so close to you, yet you are not permitted to go to it."

I collected my thoughts before I answered.

"Well, I like to think that my home is where the people I care about are. In the beginning of my stay here, it was hard. Because I knew none of you, and all the people I cared for where out there. But as time went on, and I got to know all of you, I came to care for you all. You're like a family to me, and this place is like a home."

He was silent for some time.

"That you should think of me as your friend was more than I could have hoped for, but to know that you care for me, and my companions, consider us a family is truly amazing. You amaze me young Magdalen. There may be hope for your kind yet, if there are but a few more humans out there like you."

I reached across the table and patted his hand.

"Thanks Garish."

"No, thank you Magdalen."

"Anytime."

He gave me a rare smile and rose from his seat.

"I shall see you later on little one."

"Bye."

I finished eating and found that I was tired. Turkey did that to me. I decided to call it an early night. My eyes were beyond dry and itchy. All I wanted to do was soak in the tub and climb into a warm bed. I was almost to my room when the lights above began to flicker. I looked up and screamed. Perched in the rafters above my head was Delcan. He grinned and I took off running.

"You cannot hide, what makes you think you can run from me?"

I kept going, his voice sending chills down my spine. I could hear him jumping from rafter to rafter above me. Debris was raining down and hindering my escape.

"Got you!"

I was air born for a second before my shirt tore and I fell back to the ground. My head slammed off the concrete floor, causing a small cut along my cheekbone to open up. I got to my feet as quickly as I could, but it was already to late. Delcan had come down from above and was staring at me with black soulless eyes.

I looked around for something, anything. He started to stalk towards me, his talons clicking on the floor as he came. For every step he took forward I took one back. We did this slow deadly tango until he cracked a smile at me.

"As much as I enjoy the terror in your face, I grow tired of these games."

I ran, it was all I could think to do. The hallways was to narrow for him to fly properly, but when I craned my head around to see where he was, I was flooded with terror anew. Instead of running upright, he was bounding on all fours, propelling himself off the walls, ripping large sections out at a time.

I screamed again, knowing he was gaining ground. Where was everyone? Could they not hear me? I had almost come around full circle. The library doors were just around the corner. But I knew I would never make it. My chest was heavy, and I was losing speed.

He started laughing.

"Tired so quickly? I will have to teach you stamina."

This new threat urged me on. I didn't like to think about how he was going to teach me stamina.

I rounded the corner and was at the door when he caught up. He didn't so much slam into me as over me. We crashed through the doors, and went rolling onto the carpet.

Little pieces of wood poked at me everywhere when I tried to stand. My elbow gave a scream of protest when I put pressure on it to get up. I hissed but pushed through it.

"You are durable, a good quality for any mate of mine."

I brought my hand away from my elbow and saw blood. I covered it back up again.

"But stubborn."

"MAGDALEN!"

I could hear my name being yelled somewhere down the hall. He ignored it and advanced on me. I bent down quickly and picked up a sharp shard of wood. It was better than nothing.

"Another stick. Mate, have you learned nothing? You cannot stop me from taking what is rightfully mine."

And with that he ripped the spike of of my hand and back handed me into the staircase. I slammed into it and fell to the ground in agony. I had never been hit so hard in my life. I heard him come towards me and I startled to crawl away.

He grabbed me by my hair and roughly hauled me to my feet.

"You have great spirit, and for that I am grateful. It is an endearing quality that I hope will transfer to our young."

I spit the blood that had been welling up in my mouth at him. Instead of being appalled like I hoped, he grinned again.

"Hey! You get your filthy hands off of her."

I rolled my eyes to see Garish, Hb, Clay, John and Liz come running in.

"It seems your cavalry has arrived."

He seemed unbothered that he was outnumbered. And it made me nervous.

"Don't you put another hand on her."

I could hear Hb's voice, but I couldn't see him. Delcan had wrenched my head back some more, giving me able view of his face and the ceiling.

"You mean like this."

A scream tore from my lips as he lifted me off the ground by my hair. With my head still craned back, my neck felt like it was snapping in half.

He set me back down again and I would have collapsed if wouldn't have caught me.

"My fragile little human mate," he cooed at me. His breath reeked terribly as he brought his lips down on mine. I struggled, punching and slapping at him to no avail. He didn't seem to feel any of it. He pulled back, releasing my lips. I felt bile rise in my throat and let it fly out of my mouth and onto the carpet.

He only laughed. That was when I felt it. The short pencil in my pocket. I almost cried out in relief. He was distracted, looking over to where the group was, when I pulled it out and slammed it into his face. He let out a terrible roar and released my arm. I stumbled but managed to keep my feet. I ran toward my friends, and then through my friends and out into the hallway. I just wanted to be away from him. I didn't want to hear him, or see him. I could still taste him in my mouth. His slimy tongue, I bent over to throw up again.

"Beck."

I knew it was Abe's voice. Soon I felt his cool skin helping me back up. He was holding most of my weight as I stumbled around. My eyes weren't focusing right. Everything was blurry.

"Beck, you have a concussion. I need you to try and stay awake for me. Can you do that Beck?"

I nodded, finding that my voice didn't want to work.

We were in the examination room, and it was so bright. I just wanted to close my eyes.

"No Beck, you need to stay awake for just a little longer."

I blinked trying to make everything come back into focus, but the more I tried, the harder it got. My eyelids felt like there was weights on them.

"I can't Abe, I'm...I can't."

"Open up."

I felt a pill being stuck into my mouth. I knew I had to swallow it, but it was difficult. Soon there was water rushing down my throat, threatening to choke me. I swallowed it down with some sputtering. My head began to feel much to heavy for my body. I felt my body being turned and then I was lying down.

"You're safe now Beck, go to sleep."

And that's what I did.

 _3 hours later_

The group was gathered outside the main examination room. Liz and John were holding each other, Clay was nursing a broken arm, Garish and Hb were littered with cuts in various degrees of size and depth. But both refused medical care.

"Oh god Abe, is she alright?" Liz asked as she heard him approach.

They all turned there heads as he emerged from the doors.

"She is sleeping now. She has a multitude of minor lacerations on her face, back, legs and arms. Her right elbow has been fractured in several places, but I do not believe a cast is necessary. She has a deep tissue laceration on the same arm near her elbow that I was able to close up with 22 stitches. The cut on her left cheek was closed with liquid stitch and I do not believe it will scar noticeably. Her mouth received the most damage in my opinion. He struck her hard enough that she nearly bit through her own cheek. I closed the wounds the best I could, but his saliva acted as an anticoagulant. She's lost a significant amount of blood, but not enough to put her in danger. I'm running a broad spectrum antibiotic IV drip on her right now along with a saline solution to stave off dehydration."

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"It sounds much worse than it really is. I promise. She came around for a time, and was speaking to me at length. She insisted she was fine, but sore. I take it we did not catch him."

It was Garish who spoke up.

"He used forbidden magic to escape."

Hb brushed past him and walked into the examination room.

 _Becks POV_

The bad taste was still in my mouth. I made a face as I slowly opened my eyes. I could feel a weight on my left arm that seemed out of place. My left arm had taken no damage from Delcan. I cautiously turned my head to the side. I smiled at what I saw.

Hb must have been waiting here for me to wake up, and in doing so, had fallen asleep. His head and arm were resting over my left arm.

"Hb."

He didn't move.

"Hellboy!"

I said it a little louder. He shot up to his feet, sending the chair he was sitting on crashing to the floor.

"Beck, your awake!"

I smiled at him. He leaned to kiss me, but I put a hand out to stop him. He looked confused, and a little hurt.

"Believe me, I want to kiss you. But right now, my mouth tastes absolutely vile. Find me a toothbrush and some toothpaste and I'll kiss you all day long."

I had never seen him move so fast. Soon enough I had a toothbrush, toothpaste, a small basin, a cup of water and even mouthwash. I brushed my teethe happily, and then rinsed my mouth with the mouth wash. Hb didn't even bother putting the stuff away. He just grabbed the cart and gave it a push in the opposite direction. I watched it wheel away for a fraction of a second before his lips found mine.

"I."

He kissed me again.

"Was."

Another kiss.

"So."

And another.

"Worried."

I had to laugh.

"I'm tougher than I look. How about you, are you alright, what happened? How did he get away?"

"How'd you know he got away?"

I shrugged.

"Just a feeling."

He nodded and turned the chair back over.

"He used some kind of black magic."

"Everybody's okay?"

"Everybody's fine."

He looked away and then back to me again.

"I'm sorry Beck."

He looked angry, upset.

"Hb it's not your..."

"You're my...I lo...I'm supposed to protect you!"

Shit happens. It really did. And I classify this under the shit happening column in my life. Some things just can't be prevented.

He had his head down. He seemed so lost, so sad and angry. I put my left hand under his chin.

"Hey, I'm alive."

His eyes were a dark amber again.

"What?"

"He kissed you."

"Uh, that was not a kiss. That was an attack on my face by his mouth."

He laughed a little and then shook his head.

"He kept calling you his mate. I wanted to tear his damn head off."

"What's with that? Why mate?"

Hb looked at me for a second before answering.

"He wants to breed with you Beck. Rape you."

I made a face.

"I'll pass."

He chuckled again.

"Pretty sure it's not optional in his book."

"Well he tries it, and I'll rip his genitals off."

Hb's eyes widened at that.

"What? I stabbed him in the face, I'll figure out how to pull that thing off."

Now his shoulders were shaking in laughter. Soon it was spilling out of his mouth in big loud booms. I was glad he was laughing again.

"Come here," he said as he leaned in and put his lips gently to mine. He was careful, even cautious when he slipped his tongue inside. My cheek hurt like a bitch, but that wouldn't stop me from kissing him.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you Beck. But I promise I'll be worth it. I'll make you proud of me."

I sat back, sleep edging in again.

"Don't be anyone else but you Hb. That's all I want."

And I was asleep again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! I'm glad you guys are liking it. Let me know what's up. R.R.E.**

 _"Magdalen..."_

 _I could hear his voice, deep and reverberating, making my very bones shake with terror._

 _"My sweet little human mate."_

 _I was hiding behind one of the many pillars jutting out of the walls in the B.P.R.D._

 _"You cannot hide from me. I can smell you Magdalen."_

 _I put my hands over my mouth to stop the scream that desperately wanted to come out. I couldn't see him, it was too dark. But I could hear his talons clicking as he walked. It echoed in the empty halls, sending my eyes in every direction._

 _"I can hear your heart drumming against your breast. Does it beat from fear, or anticipation?"_

 _I couldn't take it any more. I ran down the hall, his laughter licking at my heels. I ducked into a small closet and shut the door as quietly as I could. He wouldn't find me here. I was so quiet..._

 _"Why do you run from me? I only wish to give you pleasure, and it will last...forever."_

 _The door of the closet ripped off violently and I was face to face with Delcan._

I bolted upright in the infirmary bed screaming, using my hands to fight off the dream Delcan.

"Beck, Beck!"

The room came into focus around me. Hb was holding my shoulders, looking down at me with worry. Professor Broom was also there, and he had a look of sympathy on his face.

I let out a whoosh of air, and ran my hand over my face.

"I'm sorry..."

"Was it him?"

I looked over at Professor Broom and nodded.

"What happened?"

Hb looked at him and then back to me.

"I was here, all the lights were out. It was dark, I couldn't see anything. But I could hear him. He kept...talking to me. I could feel him getting closer so I ran out from behind one of the wall breaks and into a near by closet."

It felt so real, the hair on my arms was still standing up.

"What happened next Magdalen?"

I licked my dry lips and nodded my head.

"My heart was beating so fast, it was so loud in my ears I could barely hear over it. He was talking and then the door was ripped off and he was right there."

"Did you have contact with him?"

I furrowed my brows. Contact?

"No," I said, shaking my head. "I woke up as he was reaching for me."

I put my hand down on the gown I was wearing and almost fainted. Three large gashes decorated the front where he tried to grab me.

"How...I didn't..."

"He is using some very powerful magic, sleep traveling is almost unheard of these days."

"Wait, he...He can get me in my sleep?!"

The Professor nodded. I felt the world spin for a few seconds. First I wasn't safe outside, so I moved underground. Then he finds me here, so I'm not safe topside or in the basement. Now he's coming at me in my dreams like Freddy fucking Krueger?

"If he hurts me in the dreams, I get hurt here don't I?"

The Professor nodded. I felt the first tear trickle down my cheek.

"If he...if he rapes me in my dreams.."

"You will feel the physical pain of it in this world."

I covered my face with my hands, despite the groans of pain my right elbow shot me. I took in a few deep breaths and tried to steel my resolve. Having a mental breakdown right now will not help.

"Beck," Hb said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Furthest I've ever been actually," I whispered as I dropped my hands from my face. No matter what was happening in the world, like when my father died, I had my own mind to comfort me. And now he had taken my last refuge from me. I wasn't safe here, or out there, and now not even in my own head.

"He's going to kill me."

It was the only logical outcome. I couldn't run, couldn't hide. It may not be his intent, but I do not believe I would survive being raped by him. The sheer pain of the act would probably be enough to snap my mind, let alone cripple my body. I don't know how he expected me to live long enough to birth a child for him.

"Beck, Beck look at me."

I looked up at Hb with watery eyes.

"Nobody is going to kill you. I won't let them."

"You can't protect me in my dreams."

"The hell I can't."

I looked at him with confusion clouded eyes. How? He put his hands on my face and kissed me gently. I closed my eyes and savored the warmth, the taste of him. He made me feel safe.

I sighed when he pulled away. I realized that Professor Broom had been watching us the whole time and I blushed a little. He smiled at me, his blue eyes gleaming behind his glasses.

"How long do I have to stay in here?"

Hb shrugged, so I looked to Professor Broom.

"I'm sorry to say, but that decision is really up to Abraham."

I nodded. Hopefully he would let me out. I didn't like it in here. It was too...cold feeling.

"If he can hurt me, then I can hurt him right?"

The Professor looked at me for a moment before speaking.

"Yes."

"And he's in my dream, my head. So can I control the circumstances in which we meet."

Now he was smiling at me.

"The mind is a wonderful thing."

"So...hypothetically, next time I fall asleep, and he shows up, I could...dream up a cage around him?"

"Hypothetically, yes. But dream manipulation isn't an easy skill to master."

"Ok, so I won't master it. I'll just learn enough to keep me alive. Will you teach me?"

"I do not possess that skill my dear."

"Who does?"

He pointed at Hb. I looked up and him and smiled.

"Great, you can teach me. Let's start now."

Hb smiled and shook his head.

"I'll teach ya Beck, but it's hard, and it takes time."

"I've got nothing but time, and I don't mind the work."

He nodded his head.

"Alright, we'll start tonight."

"Do I need anything?"

"Pack your overnight bag baby, we're having a sleep over."

I smiled and then blushed realizing that Professor Broom was still in the room. Hb laughed and sat down next to my bed. He gripped my hand gently, and I smiled at him.

"You're beautiful Beck."

I raised an eyebrow at him. Beautiful? Abe gave me a small hand mirror earlier, and I knew for a fact I was looking a little...victimized.

My makeup was smeared, my face was cut up, and my hair would make a cave bound witch jealous. I was far from beautiful.

"I don't feel very beautiful Hb, in fact, I feel pretty ugly right now."

He shook his head at me.

"You're always beautiful to me."

I blushed..again. The urge to kiss him was so strong that I grabbed his face and roughly pulled him to me.

"What are you..."

I crushed my lips over his, trying to show how he made me feel. I didn't care that it hurt my cheek to stretch my mouth open so far, or that my elbow was letting it's presence be known.

He responded quickly, crushing me to him and kissing me with such force he almost pulled me out of the bed.

In that moment there was no danger, no Delcan. It was just me and him.

He rested his forehead against mine, and looked at me. He looked at me like I was a goddess or some other deity deserving of worship.

"I want you so bad."

I nodded.

"You have me."

"You know that's not what I mean."

Indeed I did. I looked around and noticed the professor was gone. I was thankful for that. I assumed he was, what with the was Hb was talking and all, but best to make sure.

I kissed my way across his face until my lips were on his ear.

"Then let me rephrase. You'll have me."

His breath caught in his throat when I nipped on his earlobe.

"Beck..."

"Hmm?"

He sat back in the chair, covering his face with his stone hand.

"What's wrong Hb?"

He dropped his hand away and what I saw was pure need. Desire. Raw and uninhibited.

"I can't keep doing this. Getting hot...and then nothing. I'm going to go crazy here baby. I get up in the morning, hard. See you in the afternoon, hard. Go to sleep, hard. I even dream about you."

All I could was stare and listen.

"Every single day. I've taken so many cold showers I lost count. And do you know that the worst part is?"

I silently shook my head no.

"You've been right down the hall the whole time, and I've been to fucking scared to knock on your door."

Dear God in heaven! I may not have been half as horny as he was, but had I been, you bet your ass I would have been knocking on his door. Shit, I would have kicked it down if I had too.

I swung my legs over the bed.

"What are you doing? Beck...?"

I got to my feet a little unsteadily. After a moment I was ok.

"Your room or mine?"

"What? Beck you shouldn't be out of bed."

"I won't be for long."

It took him a second, but when he finally realized what I was saying, he got up so fast his chair fell over.

"Mine."

"I'll just need to get some things from my room."

He nodded stiffly and followed behind me. I made the decision, but I had I really thought it through? The answer was of course I hadn't. Butterflies creeped into my stomach as I walked. Hb was big. Physically. So he must also be proportionate down below.

He and Liz did it, and she was still walking, so what was I worried about? My hands had a nervous shake to them as I put some of my things into an over night bag. Pajamas, clothes for the next day, under things, shoes, shampoo, makeup.

Walking in the hall with a ripped hospital gown on was less than appealing, so I grabbed my robe and slid it on.

I could feel his eyes on me the whole time, and when it came time to leave he practically slammed the door behind me.

He grabbed my bag out of my hand and slung it over his shoulder. His left hand reached out and grasped mine, his thumb tracing over my knuckles as we walked.

Clay was on duty by his door when we arrived.

"Try and get some rest, hey Beck?"

I smiled at him.

"Not exactly what I had in mind."


	12. Chapter 12

**Without further ado, here's the newest. Rated very M.**

Clay blushed like a tomato and Hb rumbled out a chuckle or two. The comment was on his behalf. Men loved that kind of sexual innuendo crap.

The first thing I noticed was movement. It look my eyes a few seconds to sort it out. There were cats everywhere.

On the multiple tvs, all over the shelves, but strangely enough there wasn't a single cat on the huge bed in the back. It looked like the bed of a long box pick up truck.

The sound of my bag dropping on the floor snapped me out of my trance.

Hb pulled me with him as he took long strides across the room. When he reached the bed he dropped my hand and pulled his shirt over his head. Down to business then.

I let my eyes travel over his perfectly sculpted upper body.

"I love it when you look at me like that."

I tore my eyes away from his chest and looked up at his face.

"Like what?"

"Like I'm something you want to devour."

I smiled. In a manner of speaking.

I reached out and ran my hands up his broad chest.

"Beck," he moaned out my name when I leaned forward and captured his nipple in my mouth. His hand started tugging on my robe, so I stepped back and shed it. I did the same with my gown. Now I was just in my bra and underwear.

I climbed onto the bed, smiling as he groaned at the view I was giving him of my backside. I crawled to the top, rolled over and then used my index finger to call him to me.

He was on me fast, crushing me between the bed and his large frame. His hand groped my breast and he let out a moan that sent a spike of heat to my core.

"Not enough."

He grabbed my bra where it met in the middle of my chest and ripped it apart. At first I was shocked, and then the heat came. He was so strong, so wild. I arched my back, bringing my breasts closer to his mouth.

He descended on me, taking my nipple into his mouth and sucking on it hard. I moaned out his name.

He chuckled darkly, the sound was muffled as he buried his face in between my breasts. His left hand snaked down and began rubbing me through my panties. I closed my legs playfully.

"Spread em' baby," he growled out at me. I did what he asked.

His fingers snaked under and found my clit. I felt a delicious spike of heat as he stroked me. I began moaning in earnest when he started alternating between little circles and straight up and down movements.

"Tell me you like it Beck."

I threw my head back as he slipped a large finger inside me.

"I like it! Oh god I love it!"  
He started ramming his fingers into me hard. My hands found the sheets and held them in a death grip. As suddenly as it began, it stopped. I moaned in bereavement.

I looked down and saw him taking his pants off. I started at his toned calves and moved slowly up to his muscular thighs and eventually the heart of my desire. I blinked a few times, making sure my eyes weren't paying tricks on me.

Hb was big. So thick and long that he didn't stand fully erect, but hung pendulously between his thighs. I swallowed nervously. The average depth of an unaroused woman was 3 to 4 inches. Aroused it varied, but was generally 5 to 7 inches. And Hb was much bigger than that. If I had to guess, he was around 10, and as thick around as a summer sausage.

"Hb, I don't think..."

He came toward me, the look in his eyes stopping me short. He crawled up me slowly, letting me feel him drag against my skin. I shivered.

He smiled wickedly at me, before slowly sliding back down. My breath caught in my throat when I realized what he was going to do. I felt his tongue on the inside of my knee and gasped.

"Hmm, Beck you smell so good."

He teased me, licking, kissing and nipping at the inside of my thighs before putting his mouth where I really wanted him.

He took one, quick lap that made my body shake.

"You're delicious."

Then he descended and it was I who felt devoured. I tried to stay quiet, I really did. But Hb was orally talented. Very orally talented.

"Oh my god! Hellboy! Don't stop, don't stop!"  
He had to hold my hips down, as I bucked and withered in pleasure. I felt the heat intensify, until I was exploding with it. I came screaming his name.

I flopped back on the bed, breathing hard.

"Dear god your good at that."

His laugh was closer and I opened my eyes to see him hovering above me. His mouth was slick with my arousal as he ran his tongue over his lips.

"I can't wait any longer baby."

I nodded my head. I was wet, so wet.

"Take me."

He grinned and began to slide into me. I gasped, the size of him stretching me in a painfully good way. I took a deep breath and did my best to relax my walls as he slid in further.

"So fucking tight."

Just when I thought it was to much, and I was going to tell him to stop, he let out a grunt and I felt his balls pushed flush up against my ass. He was all the way in.

"Jesus Beck, I'm all the way in."

"Believe me, I know."

He looked down at me and frowned.

"Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head no.

"I think this is just about the limit. If you were any bigger..."

He pulled out and then slowly pushed back in. I winced, and then moaned when he bumped my cervix. It was painfully delicious.

"Like that Beck?"

"Yes."

He did it again, and again, until the pain had become mixed with the pleasure I felt. I started moving with him, rocking my hips to the slow rhythm he set. But soon it wasn't enough.

"Harder Hb."

He locked eyes with me as he picked up the pace. I could tell he liked it better this way. His grunts and groans were almost louder than my moans and gasps.

He rolled us suddenly, and I was top.

"Ride me Beck."

His stone hand came to rest at my hip as I bounced up and down on his cock. I threw my head back, stopping to grind on him hard when my legs started to burn.

"You're so beautiful Magdalen."

I leaned forward crushing my breasts against his chest, and capturing his mouth with mine. I never stopped sliding up and down.

"I want you from behind."

"Take me then."

He lifted me off of him, and I carefully got on all fours. I wasn't sure if my injured elbow would hold me for long, but I was going try.

I felt Hellboy's hands on my ass, kneading my cheeks before giving me a slap. It stung and made me cry out in surprise. He laughed, low and dark.

He slammed into me, knocking me forward and smashing my face into the pillows. Hellboy helped me back up by grabbing a hold of my hair and pulling me back.

I was about to protest, I liked it rough, but this was going a little to far, when he leaned forward and kissed his way down my spine.

"Sorry baby, I got carried away seeing you like this."

I nodded my head and decided I should take the lead. I rocked back on him slowly, causing a moan to escape his mouth. He took the hint and began moving with me, picking up the pace gradually.

I grabbed his hand and placed it on my nub.

"Rub me."

He did, and I radiated with pleasure.

"HELLBOY!"  
He quickened his pace, and my elbow gave out. I bit the pillow as he pumped furiously in me, like a piston. He sped up his fingers in time with his thrusts, and soon I was at the edge again. I could feel him swelling inside me, and knowing he was close I squeezed my inner muscles with all my strength. He came, growling and snarling and I was right behind him.

He collapsed on top of me, kissing my shoulders and the back of my neck.

"Thank you," he said.

I laughed.

"Anytime."

This made him rumble out a laugh. He pulled out of me slowly, and I knew I was going to be wicked sore in the morning.

He flopped down on his back next to me.

"You okay?"

I rolled over slowly and smiled lazily.

"Never better."

He smiled and pulled me flush to him. I rest my head on his chest.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" I asked.

"You said anytime."

I set my chin on his chest and looked at him.

"What's up Hb?"

He looked at me and I saw a worry in his yellow eyes. This was not a time for worry. This was a time to bask in the afterglow.

"Ah, maybe now ain't the best time to talk about it."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You said no secrets between us."

He nodded his head.

"Liz and I didn't have uh..sex very often."

"Why not?"

He shook his shoulders.

"Wasn't for lack of trying on my part."

I sighed.

"I'm not Liz Hb."

He nodded.

"I know. Yer so different. I thought all girls were like...her."

"Well my fine red friend, you were wrong."

"Never been more glad."

I smiled and kissed his chest.

"Do we still need to talk about this, or are you okay?"

He smiled and ran a thumb across my cheek.

"You're making me feel like a pussy. I'm supposed ta be the one who comforts you."

"That's macho bullshit. When it's me and you, you can say and feel whatever you like, because it goes no further than us."

He shook his head at me.

"Jesus Christ Beck. I've known you for less than a month and I'm in love with you."

My eyes went wide. The L word already?

"Hb..."

"No Beck. I told you you were my inamorata, my soul mate. I thought I knew what love was, but I was wrong. This, what we have. What I feel for you, is love. I'll lock you in my bathroom if I have ta, but I ain't loosin' ya. Not fer any reason."

I knew I looked shocked, but I couldn't do anything about it. My heart was beating erratically, as my mind tried to process the information.

"Beck..."

"I...uh..."

"Give it time Beck, I know ya feel it too."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the lateness. I love hearing that you guys like it. Keep up the reviews.**

 _I felt Hb's hand run up my thigh and smiled._

 _"I cannot fault him, you are very beautiful for a human. But I will punish him for taking pleasure that is meant for me."_

 _My blood ran cold. I held completely still, fearing that if I moved, he would hurt me. His claws ran up the side of my leg, leaving red welts as they went. My heart was beating so hard it hurt._

 _"Please don't hurt me," I whimpered. I didn't mean for it to sound so pathetic. But I was near the edge of panic._

 _He laughed, a deep, haunting sound that raised goosebumps on my flesh. I rolled away and quickly got to my knees, holding the black sheet to my front._

 _Delcan was still laying on the bed, his head propped up on his elbow. He leered at me, his fangs in full view._

 _"I see that your body bears no marks of your rutting. Did he not claim you?"_

 _I looked at him, not knowing where this was going. I mentally called out for Hellboy. Screamed his name in my mind._

 _"You are quiet. Have you nothing to say to your mate?"_

 _I shook my head. Just then I heard a loud boom. It startled me and I watched anger creep onto Delcan's face._

 _The noise resounded again._

 _"You seem to have ensnared him, perhaps you have some witch in your blood."_

 _I crinkled my brow, not following what he was talking about. I heard the sound of cement cracking, and watched as a large red fist plowed through the wall. I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face. Hb had found me._

 _A loud, terrifying snarl tore my gaze away from the largening hole in the wall. I don't know how I knew, call it instinct or intuition, but I knew he was going to pounce. I let myself fall off the bed backwards, feeling the wind as he flew over me. I landed on the floor, the air whooshing out of me._

 _"BECK!"_

 _I heard crumbling, and knew Hb was through the wall. I got up, wrapping the sheet around myself as I did so. I stumbled around the bed, and saw Hb for the first time. It stopped me dead in my tracks. His horns were at full length, and there was fire upon his crown. He looked furious, his yellow eyes radiating with power._

 _It frightened me, but not nearly as much as the monster behind me. I grabbed up the sheet and ran toward him._

 _"Get BACK HERE MATE!"_

 _I ran faster, and reached Hellboy just as Delcan reached me. I felt pain on the side of my neck..._

I had the sensation of falling and then bolted up right in bed, holding my bleeding neck. Hb was next to me, pulling my hand away to look.

"Let me see baby.."

I let out a breath. It was a dream, another freaking dream. I looked down at my hand, and the blood on it. I quickly pulled the sheet off of me to look at my leg. Sure enough there was four long scratches just like in the dream.

"I didn't really believe, I mean..."

I ran my hand through my hair and let out a shaky sigh. I felt like I was losing my mind. All of this was too much.

"Beck..."

I looked over at him, and his face was sad. I smiled softly and scooted close to him.

"Thanks for saving me."

He rumbled out a laugh as I picked up his arm and put it around me.

"We need ta have Abe look at yer neck Beck. He got you pretty good."

"In a minute. For now, just hold me okay?"

"Alright."

I sighed and breathed in his scent.

"Sorry it took me so long Beck. He's using more magic than I thought."

"You got me out, that's all that matters."

"Did he...what..."

I smiled sadly. He was trying to ask me if Delcan raped me.

"He didn't do anything to me, not like your thinking anyways."

I bolted up right, suddenly remembering the threat Delcan issued.

"What's the matter Beck?"

"Delcan said he would punish you. He knows about us."

Hellboy laughed, deep, full belly laughs.

"It's not funny Hellboy. He's going to hurt you."

Hb stopped laughing when he looked at me. My heart had never felt so heavy before. It was one thing for someone to threaten and harm me, but when he started hurting people to get to me... I sighed.

Hb pulled me back against him.

"He is just trying to rattle ya Beck. You seen how I was after a tussle with him. He barely even nicked me."

I blinked as a few tears welled up in my eyes.

"Ah, don't cry Beck."

I smiled even as the tears ran down my cheeks.

"The last time I was this scared was when my dad died."

I felt Hb's arms tighten around me, before he plucked me up and sat me in his lap. He turned me around so I was straddling him. He held my face in his hands and just looked at me.

I stared right back.

"Nobody is ever gonna hurt you again. You're mine Beck, I'll protect you and provide for you."

I smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. He was growing on me, this big red demon. I felt him smile against my lips before deepening the kiss. It was then that I realized we were still naked.

"As much as I'd love to continue what we've got going here, we really need ta get your neck checked out."

I laughed, feeling his hard member on the cheeks of my ass. I sighed.

"Alright..."

He chuckled that dark, delicious chuckle that danced over my skin and raised the flesh.

"You got me Beck, and ya can have me anytime ya want."

"Hmm, same here."

His yellow eyes twinkled with mischief and happiness.

"Ya mean it?"

I nodded.

"So if I wanted ya in the shower..."

I smiled.

"I'd be game for it."

I felt him twitch against my ass. I smiled naughtily, and reached back to gently grasp him. He was very excited.

"Do you think my wound can wait?"

I sure as hell didn't think I could wait. He just did that to me. With a look, a touch, a laugh. He made my body sing, and I loved it.

"Beck..."

He moaned my name out as I held his erection against me and slid up and down.

"Now your going to get it..."He growled. I smiled and started to move away, when he tackled me to the bed on my stomach and pinned my hands above my head. It was his stone hand, so I knew I would never be able to get free.

I felt his lips on my back, and sighed. But soon I got impatient. He was teasing me, and I wanted more. I could feel him above me, hovering as he kissed his way back up my spine. I slid my knees up, and rubbed my rump against him.

"Oh you little minx."

I grinned as he flipped me over, and once again secured my hands above my head. He attacked my breast, suckling on it hard. I gasped out loud when I felt him bite down. It hurt, but in a good way.

"Hellboy!"

"Like that?"

I nodded my head, and he grinned.

His kisses trailed slowly south and I shivered in anticipation. He stopped just short of where I really wanted that talented red mouth.

"Uh! Hellboy! Don't stop!"

"I love hearing you beg me for it."

"Please, Hb, don't stop."

He grinned and dipped his head lower. I felt his tongue in my slit and let his name fall off my lips like prayers. Soon he was sucking and licking, and I was climbing closer and closer.

He pulled away suddenly and I whined at the loss of of him down there.

"How are you?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sore? I don't want to hurt you."

I smiled at his concern. The truth was I was a little sore, but not enough to stop me.

"I'm okay."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."  
He nodded and spread my legs wide. I watched his chest heave up and down as he gazed at me.

"I don't think I can be gentle right now Beck. I want you screaming my name."

I took a deep breath and nodded my head. He slammed into me, pleasure and pain dancing together under my skin.

"You're mine Beck, not his. You are in my bed, under me."

I nodded, not able to speak. I was afraid if I opened my mouth, screams would pour out. He was moving fast and hard, hitting my cervix every time.

"Say your mine Beck."

"Yours. Yours. I'M YOURS!" I wailed, the flood gates opened, and there was no stopping them. I raked my nails down his arms and back, screaming his name as he slammed into me repeatedly.

"I love ya Beck. I love ya."

I'm not sure what I said, if I said anything at all. I was to far gone. I came, my whole body radiating with pleasure. Hellboy thrusted a little while longer before snarling and swearing his way through his own orgasm.

He flopped down on top of me, using his arms to support the majority of his weight.

"Did I hurt you?"

I opened my eyes to see him looking at me, with that strange look in his eyes again. I couldn't quite place it, but I had seen him give it to me before.

"Beck?"

I smiled.

"No, you didn't hurt me."

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. Just then a loud buzzing noise sounded in the room. Hellboy cursed and looked back at the small monitor above the door. It was professor Broom.

My eyes widened.

"My bag is across the room!"

Panic was edging in, but Hellboy just laughed and rolled off of me and onto the floor. He strutted over to the door, naked as a Jay Bird. I drank in the sight. He had thick muscular thighs and nice, round, tight ass. When he turned back around, I got to see him in all his glory.

"Quit staring at me and go get dressed," Hb teased

I slowly slid off the bed, mindful of the throbbing going on between my legs and took my bag from him.

"You're walking funny," Hellboy said with a slight smirk.

"I wonder why?"

He laughed and pulled on his pants. I went into the bathroom, and closed the door. I heard Hellboy open the large door and then him speaking to the professor.

I didn't want to greet the professor smelling like sex and covered in blood, sweat and...other things. So I turned on the shower and stood under the spray. I closed my eyes, and leaned my head against the wall.


End file.
